I'm going to change everyone!
by piyo-chama
Summary: I was just watching Reborn just to wait for pizza and then the Varia comes out of my laptop and kidnaps me! Now I have the worst life ever. I hate being all bossed around and I can't take it anymore! It's time to change their act or I WILL!
1. Rudness

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own KHR! Amano Akira does! I only own myself and this story! **

Enjoy! (^v^)

Chapter 1-Rudness

Saturday 7:43 pm

I was at home on my computer waiting for the pizza woman to come for my order, my stomach was growling. "Oh man…when will the pizza come?"

I looked at the clock, it was 7:47 pm. I muttered "God dammit, well I guess I could just go to Youtube and watch Reborn."

12 minutes later, I was clicking bunch of random funny moments of KHR videos. Some were laughs, and some I got Rick Rolled O_O.

Then it was 8:03 pm, I thought that the pizza would come so I got my ass up to go downstairs. As I was almost out the room, I heard someone or something saying things "Hey! Hey, you!"

I turned around to see but no one was there. Just my laptop, with the video called, "Funny Varia moments". Then I realized that I didn't pause the video.

"Oh crap!" I rushed to my laptop to pause it. As soon as I was going to click the pause button, "HEY! YOU THERE!"

"Wait what?" I looked up to the screen of my laptop and saw the long hair one yelling at me.

"Just where do you think you're going ushishishishi?" uhhh was that Belphegor's laugh? "I must be hallucinating. Is this what I get if I drink way too much ginger ale?" I turned around again to get my pizza.

I can still hear them as I walked away. "Bel-senpai~ it looks like she's leaving." And is that Fran's voice? Sound like one, whatever.

"VOOOIII Hey bitch where are you going!" Did he just call me a bitch? Oh hell no! I turned around at the yelling guy "I'm gonna go and get mah pizza! Now shut the fuck up and sit your long hair ass down to wait!"

I was glad that I was alone and everyone was on vacation.

"Ushishishi well I guess we'll have to get you out then?" Huh? What does he mean by…get you out?

"Here we go!" I heard their voices clearer and closer to me….wait a minute! Voices clearer, breathing, and footsteps oh please no! I turned around slowly and saw three people in front of me!

One the long hair….must be Squalo, A hair that looks like banana must be Belphegor, and the one with the Giant frog hat is probably Fran.

"Well?" said Squalo. "Shishi I'm on it". I stepped back slowly as Belphegor walked closer to me

"Uhhh Ok you guys what do you want from me and I really need to go downstairs and I totally need to go do so-"

I ran to downstairs to my cabnet to get my Colt 1911 pistol. I taught myself how to shoot a gun just for emergencies. My parents don't know though.

I tried to reach for it then a knife came through me and saw the knife was stuck on the wall.

I froze stiffly without turning around to him. "Come on girl just come with the prince and you won't get hurt."

My legs were shaking and I sat on the floor thinking I was done for. But why me? What do they want?

"You should listen to this fake prince miss~" Fran said but I shook my head no. "Even though he is stupid, he is evil enough to kill you in pain~ are you sure?"

Pain? No I hate pain! I stood up and opened to the refrigerator to drink a can of ginger ale. Maybe that'll help me relax.

"VOOOIIII hurry it up woman!"

"Will you shut the fuck up you long pricked old lady" I mumbled.

"Shishishi I heard that."

"Maybe you should shut up too…..banana peel headed prince."

Belphegor took out his knife "What did you just call me?"

"Hey! I didn't say anything at all! Maybe you have a bad hearing."

I was done with my drink; Squalo picked me up over shouldered like a gangster or something and headed up stairs. "Hey! What are you doing!" I started to hit him with my fists.

"Miss~ please calm down?" Fran said.

"Uhh First of all, How can I calm down, If three people came out of my PC, tried to kill me, and then kidnapping! And second of all,…THERE'S NO SECOND OF ALL!"

"Shishishi were going in" Belphegor said.

I stopped hitting Squalo and tried to turn around to look at Belphegor.

"Wait what do you mean that were going in?" "Too late for you to ask!" Squalo threw me into the computer which I thought it would break.

I came out hitting my ass on the floor "Aww FUCK! OW!" I heard footsteps again behind me so I turned thinking it was Squalo

"Hey! What the hell man! That hurt like shit! You son of a Bi- wait your not Squalo." I gulped myself and saw a man with a scar on his face…..it was Xanxus.

The other three came in and saw me pointing at the boss saying "HOLY MOTHER HELL OF WITH WILLY WONKA AND MY LITTLE PONIES AND ALL THAT SHIT! IT'S XANXUS!...Hi."

He glanced at me evilly and turned around and left to sit on his "royal" chair.

"So what the hell is this place anyway? Is it like the Varia headquarters or something?" I ask.

"Bingo~" said Fran with a boring face.

"And why am I here for?"

"To tell us information! Now spill it or I'll cut you!" Squalo stuck his sword out at me thinking that would scare me. Now I'm getting annoyed that he keeps on being rude to me. "Well? Spill it woman!"

All right that's it now I am PISSED AT HIM I didn't even care if people were around me so I stood up, went near him, "V-Voi! What is it now!" And slapped him very hard.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT,ASS,WHORE,PRICK,BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU BEING RUDE TO ME! IS THIS WHAT YOU DO TO EVERY PERSON IN THE FUCKING WORLD! MAYBE THAT IS WHY YOU WILL NEVER GET A GIRLFRIEND, A WIFE, OR EVEN GET LAID!"

Everyone was frozen and had this really long awkward silence. Squalo's eyes widened probably being really mad at me.

I ignored him looked at Belphegor, he flinched…pfft he flinched?

I went near him too but said "AND YOU! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS THREATNING EVERY PERSON WHO SAYS NO TO YOU AND SAYS MEAN STUFF LIKE SQUALO! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU'RE AN ASSASIN JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BORED OF IT WHEN YOU WERE EIGHT! WERE YOU THAT JELOUSE THAT YOUR OLDER BROTHER RASIEL! WAS IT BECAUSE THAT EVERYONE LIKED HIM IN EVERY WAY AND NOT YOU! IS THAT THE REASON WHY YOU KILLED HIM! YOU HAVE HEX MIND YOU PERVERTED SADISTIC BANANA/LEMON HEAD PRINCE!"

Belphegor was shocked and surprised that I said those words too far but I was too pissed to notice and went to Fran he didn't say anything at all.

"AND HOW ABOUT YOU FRAN! WHY DON'T YOU SAY THE TRUTH ABOUT FOOD AND SHIT! LIKE YOUR GRANDMA! SHE ALWAYS DOES HER BEST TO MAKE FOOD FOR YOU AND YOU SAY IT TASTE DISCUSTING! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT SHE MAKES FODD FOR YOU AND NOT STARVE TO DEATH! AND DON'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT POKER FACE! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY FEELING OR EMOTIONS. WELL WOOPDEDOO! I GUESS NOT CAUSE ALL ILLUSIONIST ARE LIKE THAT! YOU EMO BASTARD FROG! AND PS. IF YOU WANT TO TAKE THAT FROG HAT OFF THEN TAKE THE FUCKING THING OFF! DON'T MAKE BELPHEGOR SLAP YOUR ASS AROUND AND DO ORDERS! STAND UP FOR YOUR SELF WILL YA!"

Fran's face didn't change a thing though.

I was out of breath out of my anger, all of my stresses were out.

Xanxus smiled at me evilly "All right trashes, she got the job."

I turned to him "What job?"

"You know every one's weaknesses like you just did right now. Now say yes to the job or I'll kill you."

I nodded to his suggestion.

"All right. TRASH!" he was probably saying it to Squalo.

"Take this woman to her room." Squalo didn't say anything and let me come with him.

When I made it to my room and was going to close the door but Squalo said something to me but I couldn't hear him so he left. I glomped on the bed then realized about something,

"…FUCK!...I FORGOT THE PIZZA!"

TBC

A/N zone-

Me- Even though this was supposed to be serious…..I laughed at this :P haha well if you want to review this…well go ahead! I might reply to them so…..YEAH!

Ciao ciao~!


	2. Thank you, Dumbasses, and weirdos

I'm going to change every one!

Chapter 2- Thank you, Dumbass, and Weirdoes

Saturday 8:27 pm

Everything in my room was just too plain.

Walls were all marble colors, bed is all white, and the bathroom was just…a bathroom.

"….I got an idea!" I went out of my room to go outside to get some supplies.

As I walked, someone behind me just hugged me and squealed like a girl. "Oh my gosh! You are sooo adorable!"

"Fugya! Stranger Danger! STRANGER DANGER!" I yelled but it is pretty obvious that no one will come cause I pretty much insulted the three people in this group.

I turned around who was glomping me from behind and it was a guy? He wore sunglasses, has a Mohawk, and had his pinky up. "_Must be Lussuria" _I thought

"Uhhhh hello."

"You must be the new worker! My name is Lussuria! Just call me Luss-nee or Mama kk?"

KK? Hey this guy speaks my language!

"KK Luss-nee." I smiled at him and started to squeal even more at me.

"You are so cuuute! I could just hug you like a stuffed animal!"

"Haha! Well I need to go out to get some supplies for my room!"

"Huh go outside? Oh you're still new so you don't know right?"

I stopped and turned to him. "Wait what? What don't I know?"

"You need permition from the boss to go outside. But if you ask him he'll always say no though. And that's why I can't buy clothes at all!"

I pouted as he said those words, NO. "Oh man! Now What am I gonna do to design my room!"

Lussuria's eyeglasses made a flash and looked happy "Designing room? I have everything you have dear! Just give me a second! You can just go back to your room to wait k?"

I looked slight happy meaning that I am so lazy now. "KK!"

It took Lussuria for a long time than I thought for him to bring stuff. Was it really that much? Then there was a knock on the door "Who is it?"

"It's me sweetie!" Yay! Lussuria is here! I rushed to open the door and saw him with a lot of stuff.

"uhhh are these accessories?"

"Of course it is! I had these when I as little and I was going to throw them away. So now you need a room to design, You can have these!" He gave me box so I can help.

"Th-Thank you Luss-nee! Now let's get designing!"

It took longer than I expected it to be but it was still worth it!

Then someone barged into the room. "VOOOIIII WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU LUSSURIA!" god dammit! It was Squalo.

"YOU NEED TO GE-….What the?" Squalo saw my room that had a nice curtain, the bed all fluffy and smooth with stuffed animals that I really liked and reminded me of my family.

"OH Hiii Squ-chan! We just finished the room! Do you like it?"

Squalo just stood there blankly until I bonked him in the head to snap out of it.

He yelled again….but at me

"VOOII What the hell woman! Why did you hit me in the head! " This guy really pisses me off….

"I only bonked you in the head…NOT HIT! AND I did that because I needed you to snap out of the blankness! Your welcome!"

"VOOOI! Never do that again!"

"NO! Don't order me around you virgin!"

"Don't call me a virgin!"

"I said don't order me around!"

"VOOOOOIIIIIII"

I put my arms behind my back and crossed it "And how is yelling gonna help?"

Squalo didn't say anything after that. And then talked to Lussuria.

"Hey, Lussuria! You have a mission with Fran…NOW GO!"

Lussuria whined at him "But I don't wanna go~! I wanna stay and be with this cutie pie!" Is he talking to me?

"NO! NOW GO!".

Lussuria shrugged and left. Squalo was going away until I called on him. "Hey! Squalo!"

He turned around at me "V-voi! What is it!"

"How do you like my room?" Squalo looked at me and then left. "Y-your room looks f-fine."

"AND?"

"A-and th-th-thank you" He mumbled quietly. I smiled at him "Your welcome!"

Now I have nothing to do at ALL! What am I supposed to do when I can't go outside!

Going to sleep? NAH!

Look outside? Not that much.

Exploring the place? Well at least it's better than the other two that I just said. So I stood up and started to explore the Varia headquarters.

I met all the butlers and maids that were all nice to me.

One of them I helped so she wouldn't get trouble from the boss. She gave me a necklace that she wore as a welcome. After that she made a tutorial for me and left.

I looked at the paper "Who's PTR? Well it's better to find out though right?"

As I went to the corner I tripped but I succeeded to not land on the floor. I turned around to see who did that "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU ASSHOLE!"

It was Belphegor oh great! More annoying people!

"Shishishi where are you heading to peasant?" he said.

Peasant? Who are you calling peasant? I glanced at him madly "And WHY do you care about where I am heading to?"

He only laughed "Shishi cause I can. I'm the pri-

"Yeah,Yeah whatever you're a prince good for you blah blah blah!"

Belphegor looked irritated. "….." Then I realized I could ask something from him

"Oh yeah Belphegor?"

"What?"

"Do you know who PTR is? Is it like part of the Varia or something?" His face looked confused at first when I asked him that. Then started to grin at me, I think something's up with him.

"Yeah I know who that guy is…You wanna meet him?" My face brightened up "Hell yeah! Isn't that why I asked you that question?"

"Then follow the prince"

"…..do I have to?"

"You wanna meet him don't you? Ushishishi."

"…f-fine."

As we walked to this PTF guy's room, Belphegor was just smiling big and I….was just disgusted by his smile. Few minutes later we made it to the room and opened it.

"Holy mother of fuck! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ROOM!" The room is filled with dirty clothes, a giant TV, and a huuuge King sized bed. And it smelled but I breathed from my mouth when I came in.

Belphegor just came in and sat on the bed. "So, where is PTR?" I ask.

"Shishishi you're looking at him."

I blinked twice. "Say waa~?"

Belphegor laughed more "Ushishishishishi I'm PTR. Meaning Prince The Ripper."

"Oh man~! I'm so stupid!" I face palmed myself hard again and again. "Well, thanks for showing me your STUPID UGLY room. I'll be heading to other rooms kk? Great! Thanks! Bye Bye!"

I rushed to leave but a knife went passed by me and landed sticking on the floor that made me stop.

"Wait just a minute peasant."

I sighed "What do you want?"

"For now on, you're going to be my servant for the rest of your life."

I turned to him and gave him a look "Excuse me? I don't want to be your servant thank you very much!"

"Don't deny the Prince ser-

"Uh denying the prince? What do you mean? I never even agreed just then. I said no…as a person. NOT a servant."

He took out his knifes starting to try and hit me with one of them "Well you are no-

I shoved my hand to his face "Talk to the hand Juliet!"

Then he threw a knife at me which he missed.

I left the room by saying "Dude…you're soo horrible at aiming. Even if you have a lot of knifes in your closet, you're wrist aiming or throwing won't change at all….DUMBASS!"

I finally need to go to one last room…which was Fran's room.

I knocked on the door just in case if anybody is there when I opened, there was no one there. "Oh yeah he went to a mission with Luss-nee."

I looked in his room. …It was normal like regular people. "Well I guess that ends the place in this quarter then! Finally!"

Before I was going out the door someone said something. "What are you doing miss~?"

I jumped "HOLY SHIT! Oh it's you Fran…wait a minute. Aren't you on a mission with Luss-nee?"

"I made an illusion of myself and let the other one go with Lussuria san."

I shrugged "I guess now there is a smartass too." "So why are you in my room miss~?"

"Oh, sorry! I was exploring the Varia quarter so I can know where is where you know? Fran didn't say anything at all and just stared at me.

"…."

"ummmm hello?" more staring and the really long awkward silence.

"Uh…I'll just go then if you're telling me to leave with that poker face on." I left Fran in his room without saying anything at all to me.

"Weirdo" I muttered. As I went to my room the maid told me that there was my luggage in my room. Even though I didn't even bring my stuff I said thanks to her and a good night.

I looked at the clock. It was 9:34 pm.

"Wait come to think of it, I hope they had my PJs! … All well guess I'll just sleep with my clothes on if they didn't."

I opened my room and I saw…Belphegor looking through my stuff.

I made a blanked face and stared at him without saying a word. It looked like he didn't notice me when I came in so I was going to yell at him.

But before I was going to he said THIS! "Huh….C-38. Not bad for a servant uhshishishishi"

My face reddened and was ready to kick his ASS! "Y-Y-you…."

Belphegor turned around and noticed me. "hm?"

"Y-you…"

"What? You were here maid?"

I ran to him and kicked him at the side of his stomach. "YOU PERVERTED, DUMBASS FUCKING FREAK!" Belphegor went to the ground

"OW! HEY PEASANT!" But he was too late if he tried to make me stop. I was in a rage!

I punched him in the face for every single word and when Squalo came in yelling "VOOIII WHAT'S WITH THE NOIZE!"

I turned to him with a devil face saying with evil voice "DON'T GO NEAR ME!".

Squalo walked back slowly being afraid and left the room. I turned back to Belphegor and started to punch him again.

"WHY….ARE…YOU….IN….My….room anyway? I started to lose my strength "If….you're going to take one of my s-stuff…then..you will have your worst nightm….are zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" and then I fell asleep.

And I thought to myself "I should use my evilness of rage in the day…not night"

TBC


	3. Please and a prize

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 3- Please and a prize

Sunday 4:14 Am

My alarm clock went off and I was on the floor sleeping.

I groaned when it turned off while struggling to get it. When I finally got it turned off I was soo tired. My head hurts, and my arm is sore from the way I was sleeping.

"Uhhh Morning already? Noooo I wanna sleep more~!"

But I got up anyway and went to the bathroom fixing my hair. Someone knocked on the door and I got it.

"What is it~!" I groaned while opening the door. It was Belphegor standing when I opened it.

"Shishishi look at you."

"Hey! Shut up! I least you didn't come when you try to wake me up."

"Shishishishi"

"Stop laughing."

"Shishishishihsi-"

"Banana princess!" When I said that Belphegor stopped laughing. I turned around and got my clothes for the day and went to the bathroom again for changing.

3 minutes later, I came out wearing a school uniform….What..the FUCK! I looked at Belphegor. And his reaction…was looking at the skirt.

I slapped him "WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

"OW I'm not looking at anything at all peasant!"

I sticked my tongue out at him "Mehhhhh!" I pushed him away and left the hallway leaving him.

Around 25 minutes or so, I waited for breakfast to some so I was using my PC that they brought from the luggage heh LUCKY MEEE!

Fran was sitting next to me and looked at the screen. "What are you doing~?"

I glanced at him then looked back at my PC "I'm using my PC? Can't you see that?"

"I know that. I was saying what are you doing with the PC?"

"If you talk it like that, then it's simple. I'm going to make a comic for a friend. Right now is just a request." "hmmmm" Fran looked closer at the PC.

"Uhhh Fran?"

"What is it~?"

"Your hat, ….I can't see my laptop with you wearing that." He leaned back so I can see. But that hat is still irritating me waay too much.

I put my laptop at the side of the table and stood up in front of him.

"?"

I grabbed his hat "Argh! This thing is making me annoying!" And pulled it off from his head!

"Ah"

"There! Now that's out of my irritation, hm? Hey, you look nice without your hat!"

Fran didn't change his reaction though, just a stare. "…..what?"

"Please give the hat back please~."

"But, why?"

"Because if he sees me without it he'll.." Then someone else came into the room. "Hey Fran have you seen my crown"

It was Belphegor…..AGAIN!

He noticed that I was holding Fran's hat and started to take out knifes. "Why aren't you wearing your hat Fran? Do you want to die?"

"But it wasn't me who took it off~."

"Shishishi DIE!" As Belphegor threw his knives at Fran I came in front of him and blocked it with his hat.

I threw the hat on the ground and slapped harder at Belphegor. Why is everyone keeping on getting me mad…especially to those three people.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled out.

"WHY WON'T YOU STOP THREATNING PEOPLE! ARE YOU THAT SADISTIC! DIDN'T YOU HEAR FRAN SAYIN THAT IT WASN'T HIM WHO TOOK THAT FUCKING HAT OFF! IT WAS ME DAMMIT! MAYBE YOU SHOULD LISTEN MORE TO PEOPLE AND NOT YOURSELF! OH WAIT NEVER MIND, CAUSE YOU'RE A PRINCE WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT ROYALTY AND SHIT! NOW APOLIGIZE TO FRAN THAT YOU WERE WRONG OF NOT LISTINING TO HIM WHEN HE WASN'T FINISH TELLING YOU!"

Belphegor didn't say anything or tuned to me when I slapped him. I can see the red mark that I made on his right cheek. Maybe he was in too much of a shock but I didn't care to know at all.

He left the room without apologizing to Fran looking mad.

I turned to Fran "Uhh did I just go too far?"

Fran was speechless and looked at me "Would you stop staring at me! Why is everyone doing that to me!" I left the room leaving my laptop. Good thing the laptop was closed too.

Breakfast time was weird.

Xanxus was throwing glasses at Squalo to shut his mouth.

And there was this one guy name Levi A Tan who might be GAY for Xanxus, Belphegor was silent and was looking at me which is the reason why I couldn't eat food comfortably.

Lussuria was trying to calm down Squalo and Fran was just sitting there eating like this was like a normal for him.

I was a first person to leave the Breakfast table cause I eat fast. My stomach digests really fast so maybe that's why I eat a lot.

I went through the hallway and walked straight, to the right, then to the left. I stopped for a minute "Uhhhh where the fuck am I?"

I was lost…..inside the Varia quarters!

"Oh how is that possible! It's a regular hallway! OK who's trying to mess me around!" I looked all around me, no one was there. And it was dark….I HATE the dark!

"C'mon! Show yourself now!" My legs were shaking so I couldn't walk at all. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't be scared.

"Ok there is no one behind me, there is no one behind me, there is no one behind me, there is no o-UGH!" Something hit me on the back of my neck and I collapsed to the ground. "Fuck me." I thought to myself.

I woke up in someone's room thinking what happened. My neck hurts like hell "Aww man. Fuck, Fuck, Fuckidy Fuck. Huh?" I saw a doll near my hand and picked it up.

"Wait…did I have this when I came in?" I looked at it, and the doll was looking at me.

The doll looked pretty expensive so it can't be mine. It kind of looked like Fran cause it had a frog hat just like his. "….wait a minute! It IS Fran."

I looked all around it and saw a string saying "Please pull"

Well it was obvious that I pulled the string and thought that it was going to explode on me, but it didn't. The doll started talking

"Ohayogozaimsu~ go to the highest place in the house and you will get a prize. Good luck~." The highest place in the house? But isn't that the chimney?

"NO! No, no, no! I'm not going that high!...But I want to know what the prize is though. Oh fuck it I'm going anyway." I got out of the bed and ran out the door so I could get this stupid thing over with.

As I ran and being serious someone tripped me and I fell on the ground..AGAIN!

And I know who it was without looking."Fugya! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH TRIPPING PEOPLE BELPHEGOR!"

"Shishishi cause I'm the prince, and the prince can do whatever he wants. Now come my servant."

I got up from the ground "First of all, the KING can do whatever he wants not the PRINCE who trips people. And second of all, I'm not your maid! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to the roof"

I walked away but then he grabbed my arm "The peasant is not excused ushishishi"

"Hey! Let me go dammit!" I yanked my arm away "Don't touch me I'm a banana dude!"

"No" Then he dragged me away to somewhere. Belphegor dragged me into the living room.

Wait there was a living room? How the fuck I didn't notice that! He let go of my arm and sat down. His leg was on the table….no manners?

"Get me a drink peasant!" he commanded.

I crossed my hands and made a weird look at him "excuse me?"

"Now!" he ordered again.

"Do you want me to go and do my worst?" I asked him

"Shishishi do you want to die? Now Go!"

God I am sick of this stuff that I did ONE of my worst….whining.

"But I don't wanna~" I started.

"What did you say?"

"It's so far away~ I'm too tired to go get it~!"

Belphegor threw a knife at the wall near me. "Stop your whining and go!"

"But where is it~!" He pointed at the cabinet with stacks of wine in it. "It's fucking right there!"

"I'm too lazy too~ could you do it~"

"No! That's your job peasant!"

"But it's boooriinng!" Then he threw two more knifes at the wall again. "Just fucking get it you dumbass woman!"

I changed back my regular voice "What did you just call me boy?"

"shishishi dumbass woman"

"NO! No one calls me that! ASSHOLE PRINCE!" Then we started calling names back and forth. "Stupid!" I started.

"shishishi….Bitch"

"Dumbass!"

"Whore"

"Jackass"

"Emo"

"Swag faker prick!"

"uhhh"

"Asshole, Banana head, Lemon head, fake jazzer, no eye freak, BIG BIRD, BARNEY!"

"You" Belphegor couldn't think of a word to say to me meaning..

"I WIN BIATCH! Now can I go!" "N-

"Too late I'm leaving by bye!"

Now I got to go to the roof….but where the fuck do I have to go! I can't find anyone but Belphegor so I went back to the living room. "uhhhhh"

"Shishi so you came back do get my drink peasant."

"Uhhh no and do you know how I can go to the roof?"

"Yeah…get me a drink and I will tell you"

"Do you want me to whine in front of your face again?"

"Do you want to know how to go to the roof?"

"mupuuu desu!" I gave up and went to the cabinet. "So what do you want dumbass!"

"The top shelf in the middle. Anything would be fine" I looked up to see.

"Do you have a stool or anything? Cause I can't reach from here. Wait never mind I found one." I took a stool and I stood on it.

I tried to reach the top shelf but I couldn't but so I jumped. "Come on! Almost there!"

"…"

I tried to jump even higher "Dammit!".

"….."

I looked around to find something higher than a stool, the chair could reach me up there. I grabbed the chair and used it. "…..GOT IT!" I handed the bottle to Belphegor "Here you go!"

"Pour it in the glass peasant!"

"You know, if you say please I can."

"No!"

"Say it."

"No!"

"SAY IT LOLICON!" Belphegor flinched when I yelled

"…..please" he muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Please" This time he said it a little bit clearer. I patted his head. "Good boy!" "I'm not a dog! Don't pet me!"

"Ahahahaha!" After I gave him his stupid drink and all he told me how to go to the roof. I was about to leave the room until Belphegor said "Hey peasant!"

"Wha~ta!"

"Shishishishishi White is lame…Where something else!"

"Huh, what do you mean by that?"

"Shishi remember when you were trying to reach for the bottle?"

"Oh yeaaaaahhh!" I went to him and slapped him again. "….Baka! Saitei! Mou oyome ni ikenaiyo!" I ran out of the room like those anime girls do when they cry while running.

(And this is what happened to Belphegor after I ran out of the room)

Belphegor rubbed his left cheek where I slapped him "…..How dare she hit the prince!" Then after a minute, he started to smile "Shishishi….this peasants intresting~!"

(And now back to me!)

I finally got to the roof but there was no chimney…Thank god! Fran was there standing forever. I raised both of my arms in the air "I DID IT!"

"Took you long though." Fran said without an expression on his face. "Sooo Where's the prize?" I asked.

He handed me a tiara "Here you go." "Wait isn't this Belphegor's?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"uhh why do you have this?"

"So you can give it to him. I'll come with you." I whined at him "Noooo~! I've walked all the way up here and I'm tired~! You go!"

"You can take my hat off." "…..fine" After that Belphegor got his tiara back.

"Here's your fucking tiara."

"It's not a tiara it's a CROWN!" I looked at him weirdly "A crown? It's obvious that it is a tiara right?"

"The prince like to ca-

"Yeees we know~ the prince like to call it whatever he wants to we get it~!"

"…." He snatched the tiara from my hand and puts it on from a weird position.

"Doesn't the tiara supposed to be at the front…not the side?" I ask.

"The prince likes it this way and it's a crown!"

"All right whatever, whatever it's a crown were all happy for you~!" I turned to Fran and took his hat off "A promise is a promise~!" I told him. "You're weird. What is wrong with you~?" Fran asks me

"Dude..I've always been weird in the first place!"

TBC

Ohayou gozaimasu- good morning/evening

Baka- stupid/idiot

Saitei- you're the worst

Mou oyome ni ikenai- Now I can't marry anyone at all


	4. Naminori, SBP, and a senpai?

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 4- Naminori, student body president, and a senpai?

Sunday 8:34

After all that tiara and shit, I followed Fran around because his hat was off. I was holding his gigantic hat.

"Why are you following me miss~?" Fran complains.

I smiled "Cause I can!" was my answer.

"But what's the reason?"

I frowned at him from behind "Do..do I have to?"

"If you please."

I held his hat in front of my face "C-cause..I think you look CUTER without your hat."

Fran stopped and turned to me. I tried not to blush cause I'm not that good to complimenting to guys or cheer someone up. "Y-you look b-better like that so…s-so that's probably it."

Fran had no reaction and started to walk again. "H-hey! Wait for me desu!"

When I ran after him I saw a small bit, like a really small smile on his face. "F-fran…did you just..nevermind!"

Monday 6:00

I woke up and looked at the clock. "…..6:04…..Just 5 more minutes".

20 minutes later, I woke up again and looked at the time

"…6:24…..6:24! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" I got out of the bed and rushed to wear my school uniform.

Today was the day for me to go to Naminori high school.

"Alright..it's going to be alright if I go to hyper speed!" I ran out of my room and rushed to Belphegor's room "OUT OF MY WAY BIATCH!"

Belphegor saw me and tried to trip me. But he missed.

"I'll be going see ya!" I jumped out of his window and ran to the street hyper speed!

"…..What's wrong with her?" Belphegor thought.

I only had 2 minutes till the school bell rings "Almost there! I won't be late then!"

I made it to school in .5 seconds flat "….SAFE!"

"Your late, herbivore"

"Huh?" I turned around and there was a guy with tonfas. He had a naminori school uniform, black hair, and something on his right shoulder.

"No I am not! If the school gate didn't close then that means I'm not late!"

"… Are you new student?"

I nodded "Yup! My name i-"

"I don't need your name…now go to class before I bite you to death!"

"Yes sir! Bye!" I ran to class while waving at the guy.

My homeroom was 2-3.

"Konichiwa, Hoshizuki Piyo desu! I hope we get along!" I bowed down just in case so I would be rude and smiled.

I heard one of them say "Dude she can speak Japanese And English!" "Yes! Finally I can get help for English tests!" the other person whispered back.

"All right Hoshi..z..zuki san?" The teacher looked like she had a hard time saying my name….like everyone else I knew before I came to this place.

"Oh you can just call me Piyo if you want to! My sur- name is complicated sometimes" I told her.

"Oh! Umm ok Piyo san. Your seat will be next to…Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

A boy in the back jumped "Ha-hai!" He had spiky light brown hair, and looked nervous or shy. The teacher pointed at the seat next to him "Right there Piyo san!"

I nodded at the teacher and took my seat. "ah eto..my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi…..y-you can just call me Tsuna like everybody else!"

I smiled at him "Hoshizuki Piyo! I hope we be friends!" Even though I know every character in this world I acted like I didn't know anybody at all.

After math and social studies were over it was lunch time.

A girl came to me saying "Hi Piyo chan! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko would you like to eat with us!"

I nodded "S-sure! Ok!"

The other girl had a wavy short hair "My name is Hana! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Then I realized something "…Umm I'm sorry but I didn't bring lunch..what should I do?" "Oh that's ok! I have lots of rice balls in this bag! You can have some if you want." Hana said

"R-really? Thank you!"

As Kyoko, Hana and I went outside to eat I saw Tsuna getting out of the student body president room. "I'll bite you to death!" "H-hieeeee!"

What kind of girly scream was that? "Uhhh what just happened?" I asked "Oh..um that was Hibari kun..the student body president of this school…..probably trying to hurt Tsuna for a reason."

"huh."

"You shouldn't try and go near Hibari. He'll bite you to death even though you're a girl!" Hana warned me.

"Ehhhhhhhh!" I rushed to Tsuna "Tsuna san! Are you all right!"

"Huh? Ah Piyo chan! Oh yeah I'm all right I only gave Hibari the school lists."

"Hey do you want to eat with us?"

"um Ok." Tsuna looked at bit happy when he saw Kyoko and asked him that question which means

"Tsuna san…do you have a minute right now?"

"uh yeah."

At the corner where Kyoko and Hana can't see us I asked him the question "Do you like Kyoko san?" His face went red "H-h-how did you

"Ahaha I kind'f guessed (I already knew in the first place) Well I'll help you!"

"W-what?"

"I'll help you try and get Kyoko's love!"

"T-thank you?"

"All right let's go and eat!"

Through this whole day, I made friends Kyoko, Hana, Tsuna, Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei and helped people with their English homeworks!

Now it was art class….my favorite of all subjects! We were all assigned to go to outside with a partner and draw the nature.

My partner was well…my whole entire friends. "You can borrow my art supplies Piyo chan!" Kyoko said as she gave me her extra supplies.

"Thank you Kyoko chan!"

"Now where should we paint?"

"How about there?" I pointed at the lake with trees surrounding it. We all walked to the lake and started drawing.

15 minutes later.

"Wow Gokudera kun! You're a good drawer!" Tsuna said while looking at his

"N-not at all Judaime! Yours is way bet-

"Wow Piyo chan! It looks exactly like the lake!" Kyoko said to me "Oh..you think so? Well I just finished and This is just a rough draft so…"

"Rough draft!" Hana yelled "That is not a rough draft! That's real art! You should turn it in"

"T-thank you Hana chan I will!"

Tsuna came and looked at my drawing "S-sugoiyo Piyo chan!"

"A-arigato…Tsuna san." I looked at Gokudera and his face was filled with jelousy. "I think I should refill the bucket I'll be right back!" I left to go to the sink.

As I was filling up the bucket, I heard a group of people in the corner. I took a little peek and there was 4 group of cool guys and Hibari with tonfas.

There were also a crowd of people in the back. "P-please I swear I'll never go to your territory again! J-just please!"

"Huh! Even though you apologized, I'll bite you to death!" Hibari started to hit the guy with his tonfas.

I can't stand people who beat them up when they knew that they're stronger than that person. So I took my filled bucket and sprayed Hibari with water.

He was all wet and everyone gasped thinking that I'm screwed forever.

"So it's you transfer student. It was very brave for you to do that now you'll be bitten to de-"

before he could finish his sentence I slapped him like every person will do. Every gasped again

"…WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP WITH THE I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO MEAN! AND WHY DO YOU CALL THIS YOUR FUCKING TERRITORY! YOU KNOW IF YOU REALLY LOVE THIS NAMIMORI HIGH, THEN RESPECT OTHER STUDENTS WHO GOES HERE! IT'S NOT YOUR NAMIMORI, IT'S FUCKING EVERYONE'S NAMIMORI! NOW SAY YOUR SORRY!"

Everyone even Hibari was silent. All quiet.

Then Hibari left saying "Well transfer student, you are an interesting herbivore. I'll see you again"

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" Then the guys who were almost bitten to death came to me

"Th-Thank you SENPAI!"

I looked at them "S-senpai?"

"For now on we'll become stronger like you Aniki!"

"Aniki?"

"Please teach us how to become stronger Senpai!"

"Umm I'm sorry but I need to go" I went to the sink and refilled the bucket again and saw all of my friends just standing blankly at me. They saw what happened.

I didn't realize until I turned around "Oh umm hi guys! Why are you here?"

Kyoko was the first to talk "P-Piyo chan….Sugoi!"

"Eh?"

"You're the first person to do that to Hibari! Your brave!"

"Ahahaha your really awesome!" Yamamoto said.

"YEAH to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled out.

"ummm thanks guys but you're not afraid of me…are you?"

I looked at Tsuna to hear his answer. His face looked scared and flinched. I was now upset when he did that. "Umm P-Piyo chan?"

I looked up at him

"Were not scared at all were your friends!"

I smiled and nodded "Th-thanks Tsuna KUN!"

And this was only the first day at Naminori!

TBC


	5. Bridal style, stalker, and a pedophile

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 5- Bridal style, stalker, and a pedophile

Monday 4:30

I was heading home to the Varia's house and sighed tiredly "Oh god! Why did I do that to Hibari! Stupid, stupid, stupid ME! Now he really is going to bite me to death if I come back to school….LITERALLY!" I hit myself multiple times while walking until an arm was on my right shoulder.

"Shishi what are you talking about?"

"AHHHHHH! STRANGER DANGER, STRANGER DANGER! PEDO ALERT, PEDO ALERT!" I kicked the person behind me thinking it was a dude (Obvious). "Be-Belphhegor!"

He held his well…you know…his 'virginity' in pain.

"S….sorry~?"

"I'm going to kill you peasant!" He took out his knife (Thatswhatshesaidlol) and was ready to throw it at me.

The word 'kill' reminded me of what I did to Hibari… THANKS A LOT BELPHEGOR!

I sighed again and started to walk "I'm not in the mood right now ok? Now could you leave me alone!"

Belphegor didn't say anything and started to walk with me. Wait…why is he here anyway?

I didn't give a shit until a question came on my mind. "Uhhhhh Belphegor?"

He was looking up with both of his arms behind his head "What peasant?"

"Why won't you say my name…I mean you say everyone's name but not me so."

"Shishi cause you're a commoner like everyone else in this world. And the prince can say whatever he wants to a person!" He said.

I was confused "Yeah but that's what KINGS do….not a PRINCE! And didn't I already say that to you already?"

"And why are you asking this question to the prince?"

"I'm just wondering." I looked at him "Doesn't everyone be happy if someone says their name for the first time? Like if everyone calls you something that is loyal about you, or praises you, wouldn't you be happy?"

His face grinned. "Shishishi of course EVERYONE praises the prince!"

"Sooooo then try and say my name for once!"

"Why peasant?" Belphegor's voice went low meaning he doesn't wanna. But I didn't care at all.

"C'mon! Just once please! It's not going to kill you I mean…It's a fucking name!" I begged him to say my name. "NO!" was his answer. I still begged him even more..still fucking no!

I hated to say these words but I did it anyway "I-I'll be…your…m-m-maid for the week?"

Belphegor stopped and looked at me grinning wider "Shishi what did you just say right then peasant?"

"You know what NEVERMIND! We're home anyway!" I ran to the door as fast as I can before he could say my name. I hit myself in the face again "Stupid..Stupid..STUPID!"

I went to my room and glomped myself on the bed. "Uuuugh! I'm tired!" Then someone barged in my room. It was Squalo. "Whaaaata?" I looked at him boringly.

"VOOOII! Get your ass up its dinner time!" He yelled right into my ear.

I threw a pillow at him. "I knoooooooooow!"

"Then get up!"

"But I'm too tired to staaaaand!" Then a light bulb flashed out of my head good thing no one can see that. I reached my arms out. "Carry meeee?"

"HELL NO!"

"Please?"

"I said no!"

I pouted "And I thought the world's greatest sword player was strong. If you don't want to carry me then you must be a WUSS." Squalo glared at me. "What did you just say?"

"A wuss. If you don't wanna carry a girl then you must be a wuss then." I said shurgging.

"I'm not a wuss bitch!"

"Then carry meeee!" Squalo growled and picked me up. "Yaaaaaay!"

"Voi! Shut the fuck up!" I stopped yaying "Uhhh Squalo…..are you carrying me bridal style?"

"What about it!" "You know that you mostly supposed to do this when you're married. You DO know that right?"

"I don't fucking care!" I grinned at him and guessed. "You LIKE me!" Squalo yelled "No I don't!" "Yes you do~ admit it~!" "No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

No!"

"No"

"YES!"

"AHA!" I got off and started to run "So you DO like me!" I yelled at him. "Wait! Hell no I didn't you tricked me!"

"Too late to go back dude! Haha!" "! Come back here you bitch!"

After dinner, I was the first one to finish again.

I was heading to my room until Fran just popped out in my face. "Holy FUCK! Fran, would you stop that!"

"Stop what?" he said with no emotions.

"Popping out like the jack in the box!" Fran just only did his really dull face and stared at me…for a long time. I felt uncomfortable so I walked away.

Few minutes later

"…..Something doesn't feel right" I whispered to myself. I turned around thinking that Fran is following me. And he really was following me. I reached to my room…he was still there.

10 minutes later,

I was done taking a shower and was wearing my PJs… still there. I finished my homework and went to the bathroom. When I came out…STILL FUCKING THERE!

I sighed "Fran…your being a stalker."

"Why am I being a stalker?" he finally said for the last fucking 20 minutes!

"I don't know probably your following me everywhere I guess."

"Why can't I follow you?" Fran was looking at me and his eyes were sparkling. Is he….begging?

I face palmed myself. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I had waay too many things happening to me." Fran nodded and left. Finally he left! Now I just have to brush my teeth and go to bed!

Around 10:54 or so,

I finished brushing my teeth and came out of the bathroom. When I looked up, I saw Belphegor sitting on my bed…twirling his knife.

I groaned "Aw cooome ooon!"

"Hey, PIYO!" He yelled "Whaaaat?" Before he said anything I knew what exactly what he was going to say. "NO! No, no, no, no, no! I'm not going to be your maid or servant or whatever!"

"But you promised~" Belphegor snickered... it's anoying!

"I never promised anything at all! I said never mind about it! So, NO!" I rejected

Belphegor threw a knife and ripped part of my shirt. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL BELPHEGOR! NOT COOL MAN!"

"Be prince's maid, or be killed peasant!" He had another knife so he can ready to throw it at me again.

I made a thinking face and thought to myself "Hmmm let's see, if I say yes I would be miserable for happy week. If I say no…I will be killed by a sadistic banana headed Juliet who uses knifes. Hmmmmmm. This is a hard decision. Well it's only ONE weekend so it'll be no problem."

I snapped my fingers "Fine I'll do it but remember it's only for ONE WEEK! Got it!" He laughed "Ushishishi Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I stretched my arms "Well I gotta go to bed so leave."

"No"

"…Leave!"

"The prince will stay here whenever he wants! And you're my maid!" I smiled "Awwww the prince is lonely~!"

"The prince is not lonely!" He said."Then if you're not lonely, then leave." I said while pointing at the door.

"No!"

OH MY GOD! This guy is so fucking annoying! "Fine! I'll just go to your room!"

"No! No one goes into my room!" Belphegor layed on my bed thinking that this was boring. IF THIS IS BORING THEN LEAVE DAMMIT!

"Then leave!" I said with a louder voice.

"The prince orders the maid to stay the room with the prince for the rest of the night" He smiled. Ummm well...this guy..is a pedophile!

I ran out of the room yelling "Belphegor's being a pedophile! Lussuria!, Fran, Squalo, ANYBODY!" He threw a knife again but he missed "GET BACK HERE MAID!"

"Nevaaaaaaaa!" I screamed. Belphegor grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the room. "Nooooooo! Help meeeeee!"

TBC


	6. Hand sanitizers equals cookie monsters!

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 6- hand sanitizers equals cookie monsters!

Tuesday 6:32

….…THAT WAS THE WORST NIGHT EVER!

!#$-Flashback!-%^&

I whined at Belphegor "Noooooo let me goooo!" "Shishi the prince orders the maid to stay!" "But that still means your lonely~!" "I AM NOT LONELY!" "Yes you are~!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ha! Works every time!"

"No I am not! You tricked the prince!"

I stook out my tongue "Bleh! No I didn't. You just admitted that your lonely yellow umbrella head….or should I call you YOUR MAGESTY!"

Belphegor then made it to my room and opens it. "….Wait this isn't my room! It's Fucking YOURS!"

"Shishi I know." Then he pushes me in his room and locks it leaving me alone. I banged on the door "Hey! Get me the fuck out of your horrible room!"

I yelled more but there was no response. "…..He left didn't he?" A huge evil smirk went on my face "Oh well….I guess I could just LOOK THROUGH HIS STUFF!"

I started to look everywhere and along the way, I FUCKING CLEANED THE ROOM!

It looked waaay better and you can ACATUALLY see the FLOOR! I talk sang when I was done "I am so a genius to do this~!"

The clock said that it was 2:14 in the morning. I needed to get out of here but the door was locked and there was only a window that I CAN'T fit into. "Ugh! I'm lazy anyway! I'm sleeping here. Fuck it, I don't care, GOOD NIGHT!"

#$-end of flashback-%^& (Damn that was long!..Well for me that is lol)

Right now, I am bored out of my mind! I'm just sitting here, in the classroom, waiting for the stupid bell to ring.

Then Tsuna came in running to the classroom "S-SAFE!"

"Hi Tsuna kun!" I smiled and waved at him. "Oh Piyo chan hi! Umm did we have any homework yesterday?" He whispers to me

"Uhhhh I think english I guess."

"Can I please copy yours? I'll treat you with something!" He begged. I handed him my homework "Sure I wouldn't mind at all. But try and finish it before the teacher comes in and see you."

Tsuna was relived and thanked me for doing that. I smiled back at him but then I had a shiver behind me….which was Gokudera. Gokudera was glaring at me like very creepily.

Why does he even care that I gave Tsuna my homework anyway? Is he gay or something? Is that why anime fan girls love the GokuTsuna pairing! Yeah that's probably it.

The school bell rang finally! "Alright class get into your seats cause we have a new transfer students! Oh and you girls," All of the girls looked up at the teacher. "One of the transfer students is a prince and he is HOT!"

What the…why would the teacher say that when he is outside hearing people! The girls started to make a conversation about the new transfer student.

And I was face palming myself thinking I knew exactly who it was. "All right transfer students you may come in!"

They came in and they were Squalo (WHY?),

Belphegor (Oh GOD NO!),

and Fran (Ok…WHY!).

Every girl in the class started screaming like zombies were trying to kill people! "God shut up its just people!" I said mumbling and holding my ears because of the damn screaming.

I looked at Tsuna, he looked frightened cause he knew these people from the start. "All right you did your introduction and your seat will be.."

"Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me." I thought to myself

"…next to Piyo san!" Dammit! Why does everything that I don't want to be happens! I mean seriously?

"Just pick where ever you like on the three desks! …..why teacher? Just…just, why?

Fran picked the desk that was next to me until that stupid Belphegor said "Hey Frog! The prince is sitting there!" so this was the order.

Me, Belphegor, Fran, and then Squalo. Now everyone was glaring at me at the whole class period.

2:45 pm, the bell rang and stood up "HOORAH! LUNCH TIME!" I went to Kyoko and Hana "Hi guys! Ummm can I eat with you? I finally got to bring my own lunch."

Both of them nodded "uhh Piyo chan? Are those your friends?" Kyoko asks while pointing "Huh who?"

I turned around "Ahhhhh FUCK!" It was those three again.

"Shishi let's go." Belphegor said "uhh to where"

"The roof to eat." Fran answered. Squalo took my arm and dragged me away from Kyoko and Hana

"Noooooo let me go! I'll drop my food!"

"VOI who cares about your food!"

"Do you have YOURS?"

"Uhhhh"

"SEE! And what's with you two dragging me!"

"Shishi that's my food maid now give it to the prince!"

"HELL NO! I'm the one who made it and brought it!"

"Don't deny the prince maid!" Belphegor almost took out his knifes (thatswhatshesaid) but I stopped him "HEY! Take out any weapons then you'll be kicked out of the school!"

All four of us made it to the roof and Squalo broke the door open….Y? I sat down behind the fence and opened my lunch.

"Piyo chan what is that?" Fran leaned in closer to look at it. "Dude…your fucking hat is in my way, and it's a bento!"

"Shishi what's a bento?" Belphegor asks.

I face palmed myself "It's a Japanese lunch box like sushi and rice…How the hell..no how the FUCK do you not know that! And I thought that you knew everything in the whole entire world~!"

Belphegor threw a knife near my shoe "Don't insult the prince!"

"Hey I'm just saying geez you have a short temper!" I ate some of my lunch "So why are you here anyway?"

"VOOI we didn't come here for fun! We're going to look after you!" Squalo yelled at me. "Awwwww so you really do like me~!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Shishi now I can torcher the maid more"

"…lolicon" I mumbled "Can I eat this~?" Fran pointed at the food. "Yeah sure whatever I think I don't want to eat that much anymore"

It was time to go to the gym. Everyone went out of the class to go to their lockers so they could change. I was about to leave until a group of girls which looked like a slut called on me.

"Hey! Piyo!" I looked at them "Yeah what?"

"You're annoying and a bitch! Now get away from the prince! He's ours!" The girls said yeah around me.

I said nothing until "….K" One of the girls looked weird at me "Wait what?"

"I said you can have him he's yours whatever"

"But doesn't that irritate you!" I laughed a little thinking that it was stupid.

"Girl, I don't care about him at all. And besides…I HATED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! So if he goes out with one of you girls….well good luck! I'll miss you!"

I left while the group of girls were like.. what's wrong with her?

At PE, we did basketball…..I hate basketball! Wanna know why? Pedophiles…..what happens when a girl jumps and takes a shot, what moves up and down?

Well there you go! I shot some baskets and went in.

Some guys were watching me and even Belphegor and Fran was too until Squalo screamed "VOOOI STOP LOOKING AND GO DAMMIT!" I will thank you later Squalo.

Science…was normal. Were supposed to try and make an experiment with any kind of ingredients with a partner. The pairs were me and Fran, and Squalo and Belphegor.

Squalo and Belphegor were just arguing about something. I was about to use the ingredients but Fran already made something. He mixed the two test tubes and BAM! He made a Fucking rainbow!

I DON'T KNOW HOW THE FUCK HE DID THAT BUT THAT'S JUST AWESOME! Everyone clapped at him (except for Squalo and Belphegor cause they were still arguing.)

I patted his hat "Damn Fran! Teach me how to do that!"

The last school bell rang. "YES FINALLY DESU!" Then a school bag was thrown and landed at my desk. I looked at Belphegor "Carry my bag maid!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"I said no!" I left him behind being all irritated.

At home everyone was hungry….really hungry. The chef had a cold and had to stay in bed. I was in the living room sitting to watch TV.

My stomach growled "God dammit I'm hungry." I took out my chocolate chip scented hand sanitizer and rubbed it on my hands so I can stop thinking about it.

I can smell chocolate chip on my hands and then Squalo, Belphegor, and Fran barged in. "VOOOOOIIIII we smell cookies!"

I jumped "Holy Shit fucking hell!"

"Shishi, and its chocolate. The prince's favorite."

"Can I have some?"

They all looked around for the cookies.

"VOI! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE COOKIES!" Squalo yelled.

Belphegor looked at me and took out a knife to throw it at. "Did YOU eat the cookie maid?"

"Piyo chan you eat fast."

I was trying to hold my laugh but I couldn't "PFFFFTBAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was on the floor laughing too hard that my stomach hurts.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU LAGHING!" Squalo questions me. "Hahahhahha cause there isn't any cookies at all! AAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then what is the smell Piyo chan?"

"Yeah, if there isn't any then why do I smell chocolate chip cookies maid!"

"HAHAHA It's this! Hahaha" I showed them the scented hand sanitizer and their face was red. "YOU GUYS WERE LIKE COOKIE MOSTERS JUST FOR TRYING TO FIND IT HAHAHAHHA!"

Squalo and Belphegor were humiliated and were embarrassed because they were looking for the cookies like a little kid. And Fran….,was just his poker face.

And pretty much at the end we ordered a pizza and I was the one who had to pay for it as a punishment. I looked at my wallet…I was upset.

"Dammit! My savings are almost gone! I was saving them for a trip, NOW WHAT!" Belphegor was eating a pizza with a bad manner

"Shishi you could just work for the prince you kn-

"NO!"

TBC


	7. School trip part 1

I'm going to change everyone!

(a bit of Belphegor romance…ew :P)

Chapter 7- School trip part 1

Wednesday 5:46

Our class is going to a beach resort! WOOPEEE! We were on the tour bus to the designation.

I was sitting next to Belphegor (help me) I felt sooo uncomfortable with him. Just think! Wait! NO! Not like that pervs! I mean like try and knife you sheesh.

"Shishi what's wrong maid?" He asks me.

I sighed "Well cause some guy that looks like a banana with a tiara on his head is sitting next to me!"

"The prince doesn't look like a banana! AND it's a CROWN!"

"Uhhh did I say it was you?"

"….."

I looked at the window "And you just admitted yourself that you look like a banana" I said sarcastically.

I saw the people at the beach playing and I smiled. "Once were there, I get to go to the beach and play!" I thought to myself. Belphegor didn't say anything and just stared at me.

I turned around when I saw him doing that "….What?"

"The prince is hungry!"

I made a weird look "Did you even bring snacks?"

"I don't bring cheap crappy snacks!"

I sighed and went through my bag. I handed him a small bag "Here!"

"…What's that?"

"They're cookies. I made them before we went to go to the bus." I took one and ate it.

Belphegor looked at the cookies that were in the bag. There were chocolate, M&Ms, and Sugar cookies. He took the chocolate and ate it.

The girls in the way back were glaring at me. Oh C'mon! They were just cookies! A STUPID SNACK!

Fran looked up in front of his seat to see what Belphegor's holding. "Can I have one Piyo chan?"

"Huh? Yeah. Sure." He reached to take one but Belphegor moved the small bag so Fran won't reach. "Shishi these are my cookies froggie!"

"But Piyo chan said I can have one~!"

"And the prince says no!"

I sighed. Cause it's stupid for these two fight for a stupid reason "Here Fran, you can have mine." I gave Fran mine and grabbed it. "Uhh sorry, there's a bite I took off of. I was thinking of finishing it later. And could you give this one to Squalo too?" Fran nodded and took the other bag.

I looked at Belphegor, he looked irritated for some reason. I could tell from his mouth and the silence he's doing. "Uhhh Belphegor, are you okay?"

"…tch" I heard the 'tch' even though it was soft. What's up with him! DID I DO SOMETHING!

54 minutes later, we finally made it to the resort.

"All right students, pick at least 4 people in a group! After that you're free to go! And be back at 7:10 in the hotel! NOW LET'S HAVE FUN!" Man I really love the teacher! Don't you wish you had that kind of teachers! I would!

I went to Kyoko and Hana to be in a group "Hey do you want to be in a grou-

"Voi! Your with us!" Squalo dragged me back with the three.

"But why~?" I whined.

"Cause we're here to look over you. Piyo chan." Fran answered. I pouted when he said that."And I thought I was going to have fun!"

Belphegor rested his arm on my shoulder and laughed "Shishishi don't worry we're all going to have a lot fun~!"

I stepped backed away from him "…Pedophile!"

"The prince is not a pedophile!" I stick out my tongue at him "Bleh!...but it's true!"

So pretty much I was stuck with these three. There wasn't anything to do so I just went back to the hotel.

I went to my room and putted my bag near the wall. I looked out of the window just being bored of my mind. "…I wanna go to bed"

But I can't cause if I do, then it will be after dinner and I would get in trouble. "Meh…I'll just look at shops then."

I went out of my room and went to the lobby for a map. "….A shrine? Yeah I'll go there."

10 minutes or so I made it to the shrine. The stairs were like millions there! I was sooo tired so I sat behind the shrine. I could see everything from up here.

Maybe the U.S? Nah! That's impossible! "Daaaamn! Look at the ocean!" I stared until a voice called me. "Hey! Piyo!" I turned around. Oh god it's those Fan girls again!

"What do you want?"

"Why are you here alone? Aren't you with your 'boyfriends'!" They said like they're annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed "God not again…..Look I was only here so I can see the view. And they're not my fucking boyfriends geez!"

One of the girls went closer to me and started to shove. "Look here you bitch! Those three guys are ours got it! Now get away from them for now on and forever!"

Yeah suuuure how can I do that? I FUCKING LIVE WITH THEM!

I sighed again "Dude, I don't even care if they're yours alright? Could you leave me alone now? I want to be alone!" I walked away from them until a girl pushed me to the ground.

"Oh you're not going anywhere at all! We're not finished yet!"

"Yeah! You'll need a lesson of what will happen if you go near them!" She slapped me and kicked me.

The thing that I was mostly afraid of was getting beaten up. It's my past memory when my brother always abuses me and orders me around. Even though I didn't do anything he still hits me for nothing.

I didn't move or make a sound when the girls we're beating me up brutally. I was too scared to stand and yell shitty words at them.

Few minutes later, the girls left and I was still on the floor, just….lying there for no reason.

I was sooo bored to get up so I just laid there. I closed my eyes cause I was too tired until some guy picked me up. I startled "ACK! WHAT THE HELL!"

It was Squalo who was picking me up….bridal style "VOI! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ON THE FLOOR!"

"Uhhhh….I was resting?"

"ON HARD FLOOR! ARE YOU THAT STUPID!"

"Hey! Why are you mad at me for!"

"Cause it took me 30 minutes to look for you! Do you know how fucking long that is!"

"Wait….you looked for me?"

"Yeah! Next time don't go somewhere alone! Got that!" I blankly stared at him. "…"

"VOI! What are you looking at!"

"So you do like me!" I smiled as I was hugging him. "YAY! Squalo likes meeee!"

"VRAIII GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"Uhhh but you're carrying me bridal style and what's a VRAIII? I thought it was VOI!"

"Sh-SHUT UP!"

At night like around 8:23 pm, we were all at the hotel at waiting to go to the cafeteria where all of our fucking delicious food was. I looked at the clock "C'mon…just 7 more minutes left C'mon!"

I rolled around the floor whining for the clock to fucking hurry up. Until Belphegor and Fran came in "Shishi what are you doing maid?"

I looked at him boringly "I'm waiting the clock to fucking hurry up I'm starving to death!" I kept on rolling on the floor but then Fran gave me a cookie that I gave him at the bus. "Here"

I stood up "YAAAAAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAANK YOOUUUU!" I hugged him even thought the hat was in the way.

"Piyo chan…you're over reacting."

"BUT I'M HUNGRYYYYYYYY~!" I ate the cookie that Fran gave me.

Belphegor was just standing there looking at us like were idiots…BUT WERE ALREADY ARE, HA!

And then he took part of my cookie and ate the rest of it. "NOOOOOO MY COOKIEE!"

I dramatically sat on the floor and went to the emo corner. "M-my c-c-cookie. My cookie…..and he…he ate it…..he ate my….cookie." Fran came over to the emo corner and tried to comfort me. "Piyo chan are you okay?"

"Do you think I look okay? He ate my cookie…and I was hungry." I pointed at Belphegor very madly "HOW COULD YOU BELPHEGOR! THAT COOKIE HAD A LIFE! AND YOU JUST ATE IT! YOU'RE EVIIIILL!"

"Shishishi and the prince doesn't care." Fran petted me on the head "There there piyo chan~."

"I'm not a dog Fran!" but he still petted me until Belphegor threw a knife at Fran's giant frog hat. "Fran, why are you caring for her for? She's just a maid. She's useless" Okay that was mean!

"And why are you being jealous for Bel senpai~?" Fran said in his face. Ohhhhhh Belphegor just got OWNED! He threw a knife again "THE PRINCE IS NOT JEALOUS! I'm only saying that she's not even helpful for anyone. She's a weakling, no good, ugly maid!"

The words that he said hurt my chest. I stood up and went to Belphegor. Belphegor was just standing there thinking that I would slap him, but I didn't. I looked up at him almost about to cry and said "…..BAKA! KIRAI! SAITE!" And then ran out of the room. So none of them don't have to see me cry.

I went to Kyoko and Hana's room so I could talk about it.

**And now this is what happened when I left Fran and Belphegor-**

"Ah~ Bel senpai~ you made piyo chan cry~" Fran said with no emotions at all.

"…."

"…..senpai?"

"tch!" Then Belphegor left also.

After I talked to Kyoko and Hana about it Hana got the anwer for it. "I got it! It's jealousy!"

"Jealousy?"

"Yeah guys always do it!"

"Ummmm ok?"

"Look! Every guy who likes a girl will get jealous when she with another guy! Got it!" Hana was poking my head so I can get it.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW OK ok jealousy I get it!"

"Don't worry piyo chan! Maybe you should apologize though." Kyoko said smiling thinking it's going to be alright.

"….Fine..but if he still says mean thing to me I'm gonna kick his ass!" So Kyoko, Hana, and I went to go the cafeteria for dinner..FINALLY!

I sat between Squalo and Fran so I don't have to be near Belphegor. The food was good but I never ate that much this time. I left with leaving my food and Squalo,Fran, and Belphegor looked at me.

"V-voi! What's something's wrong with her Fran!" Squalo said whispering to Fran.

"Why don't you ask Bel senpai?" Fran looked at Belphegor blankly

"….What?" Belphegor asks.

"You should apologize Bel senpai." Fran suggested

"..Why me?"

"Cause you're the one who started it~!"

"It's not the prince's fault that maid is mad." Then Belphegor threw a knife at the wall next to me. I looked at the knife, sighed and left.

So for the whole day I kept on ignoring Belphegor. God I hope the next day is better than this.

TBC


	8. School trip part 2

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 8- School trip part 2

(Bit of Belphegor romance…..**YOUR WELCOME!**)

Ps…EWWWWW I HATE HIM!

Thursday 3:12 pm

All right the beach! HELL YEAH! Kyoko, Hana and I wore our swimming suits. Kyoko and Hana were wearing a bikini. I hated those kinds.

I wore a swimming suit that was like a top and a skirt but I was wearing a long shirt so no one has to see.

"Okay kiddos! Today is beach day! You'll have at least 2 hours of play time and then at 6:40 at night, were gonna do some courage testing! NOW LET'S PARTAY!" Seriously, I want that kind of teacher in one of my classes.

Every charged to the ocean and I just sat there looking at them. "God I wish I knew how to swim." I said mumbling.

Then I hear loud screaming fan girls. I turned at the screaming and of course, Squalo, Belphegor and Fran in their swim suits. How is that popular?

I mean it looks like they're wearing underwear….ok that did not sound right.

"Kyaaaaaaaa Squalo saaaaaaannnnn!" What?

"Kyaaaaaaaaa Bel samaaaaaaa!" What the Fuck?

"Kyaaaaaaa Fran kun kawaiiiiii!" What the HELL!

The three were struggling to get out of the fan girl happy mobs…..Well kind'f

"VOI GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Shishishi praise more on the prince!"

"Bel senpai~ you're just making it worse"

I sighed and shrugged "Well, can't help being popular huh?"

Belphegor looked at my direction. I noticed it but I was soooo mad of what he said that I don't want to even look at him.

Few minutes later after all that fan girl glomping and shit, Belphegor came to me.

"Shishishi what are you doing here just sitting maid?" I gave him a silent treatment.

"Huh? Are you too shy to answer the prince?"

Silent

"Should the prince play with you with my knife?" He took out his fan of knifes and smiled.

I still didn't say anything but only stood up and try to get away from him. Belphegor followed me. God leave me alone you stupid Kagamine Len looking prince! "Are you mad at me maid?"

"God shut up!" I mumbled. Belphegor saw me mumble and started to smile "Shishi so are you MAID?"

I stopped and turned to him "Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP! GOD!"

Belphegor smile went down "What the hell are you mad about!"

"YOU! THAT'S WHAT I'M MAD ABOUT!" I started to walk faster. He grabbed my wrist to make me stop "Shishi why is the maid mad at the prince for?"

I yanked my hand away "GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! DON'T YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID LAST NIGHT AT MY ROOM!"

"Uhhhh, that you are a useless, no good, ugly maid? Why are you mad at that?"

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOT!"

"Then what's the reason to be mad at me!"

"….you know what? Whatever. I don't care. Screw it."

"HEY! COME BACK HE-

I shoved my hand on his face "TALK TO THE HAND BIATCH!"

"I'll cut those hands with my knifes!"

"So?"

"Shishi and I'll make you my maid fore-

"I don't care, piece, whatever, goodbye, SHUNNED!" This time when I walked away, he didn't follow me.

While I was walking at the shore there was Squalo just looking down at the water yelling about something. I walked a bit closer and then I saw him SMILING. WHAT THE FUCK! Smiling? SMILING! …WHAT!

I walked up to him "Uhhhh Squalo?"

"VOI! WHEN WERE YOU HERE!"

"Just a while ago…..and what are you doing?"

"Can't you see! I'm talking with a friend!"

"Friend?" I looked down at the water "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! A SHARK!"

"IT'S NOT JUST A SHARK!"

I looked at him weirdly "Uhhhh clearly it's your shark! Grande Pioggia Squalo or asknown as Alo!" 

"….." Squalo didn't say anything.

"hm? What?"

"…How do you know everything?"

"Eh?" Then there was this awkward stare for like 30 seconds. "How the hell do you know us when you came here?"

"OH THAT! Well the answer to that is-

"Piyo chan~!"

I turned around and saw Fran with a bucket. I putted out an index finger at him telling him wait for a minute. "The reason why I know you is because this is I'm in a different world/universe!"

"HUH?"

I talked slower like a kindergarten teacher and made hand motions "WELLL YOOOUUUU SEEEE, IIIIIII LIIIIIVVEEEE IIIIIINNNNN AAAAAA DIIIFFFFEEERRREENNT WOOOOORRRRLLLLLD! KK?"

Squalo was about to answer but I accidently cut him off without noticing. "Well I gotta go to Fran see you later! Ciao Ciao~!" I left Squalo just being all confused. SORRY SQUALO!

I went to Fran when he called me "What Fran?"

"Here~!" He gave me a shell for some weird reason. "Uhhhh thanks….what kind of shell is this?"

"It's a clam…open it." I nodded and opened the clam "...DUDE!"

There was a pearl in the clam. It was like kind'f smallish but was really clear. "How the hell did you find this!"

"I only thought that it was in it~."

"…Well that was a stupid thing for me ask."

"Here!" Fran gave me another clam. Opened it, and what do ya know! It's a pearl! "Fran…..you are awesome! It's almost like I can hug you!" Fran looked at me seriously "Really?"

"Haha no….I don't hug people only if it's serious so…SORRY~!"

"Oh." He was a bit down for some reason. Uhhhh did I do something wrong? I patted his hat. "Um fine…..just once…..if you want to." I didn't look at him though thinking that this was stupid.

Of course he wouldn't do that! He's just…..FRAN! But then that's where I was fucking wrong! When I was still patting his head, Fran just opened his arms and started to hug me.

WHAT THE FUCK! He's hugging me! He's hugging me, he's hugging me, he's hugging me, He's Fucking hugging meeeeee! AHHHHHHHH I MUST BE HIGH! HIGH! I'M FUCKING HIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHH!

I looked at the side and saw fan girls in rage! OH SHIT THEY ARE GOING TO START A MOB! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! I pushed Fran away and ran for my life. And the girls were running after me so they can kill me (Hoooraaaaay).

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK MEEEE!" I ran further where there was a forest. I ran further, and further, and further, until….BAM! I tripped to the muddy floor.

"OW FUCK!" Stupid twigs and branches. Well good thing that there was no banana peels like every anime does. I mean c'mon! How the hell can you trip a banana peel? I tried it once….result, FAIL!

I stood up again but my ankle hurts like shit. "Oh man! I sprained my ankle! I gotta go back." It took me like 12 minutes to make it to the hotel. And guess what!

When I looked around, there was a sign that was saying 'Short way to the hotel'. I face palmed myself…..I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

I sighed and went back to my room to get some first aid kit. The first aid kit was on the top cabinet so my ankle hurts more.

When I was done bandaging myself, I hid my sprained ankle with my jeans. "Alright that should do."

Someone knocked on the door and I opened it. Squalo, Belphegor, and Fran were waiting for me for some reason.

"VOI! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE US WAIT!"

I was confused "Wait…for what?"

"Shishi of course to the cave!"

"What cave?"

"The cave were going to do that test courage piyo chan~"

"…what?"

"STOP BEING ALL STUPID AND GO!" Squalo grabbed the back of my collar and dragged me to the beach. "ACK! Squalo! You're choking me YOU'RE FUCKING CHOKING MEE!"

Around 6:43 or so, The teacher yelled at everyone "Is everyone here? GOOD! Cause it's time for your courage test! All you have to do is to get the small treasure chest that is at the DEEP/DARK end of the cave with your partner and go back! Your partner would be chosen by the same number from drawing from this box!"

I gulped. Did she just say…deep and dark? Cause I really hate darks! DARK IS CREEPY! I went to the box and drew a number. "….2. Hey! Who has a number two!" I yelled out.

Then an arm went around my shoulder. "Shishi I'm number two maid~."

I pushed him away "Uhhhh did I say number 2? I was trying to say numbeeeeeerrrrrr 8! Yeah number 8!"

I did not want to be with this guy! NO MATTER WHAT! AND I AM STILL PISSED AT HIM!

Belphegor looked at my number and started to laugh "Ushishishishi you liar, it says number 2 on your paper."

I glared at him "Tch!" Then a light bulb went out of my head (not literally) I handed my number to Belphegor and I yelled at the girls. "HEY GIRLS! I HAVE NUMBER 2! THAT'S WHAT BELPHEGOR HAS! WHO WANT'S IT!"

The girls turned around and ran with mobs around him. "KYAAA I WANT TO BE BEL-SAMA'S PARTNER!"

"NO I AM!" "DON'T SHOVE ME YOU SLUT!"

"HEY DON'T CALL ME SLUT!"

I walked away "Well that's out of business! I'm going to draw another number!"

But before I ever got to the box, Bephegor grabbed my arm and told all of the girls "Sorry but this right here is MY PARTNER."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bel samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" everyone cried.

I sighed and face palmed myself mumbling "I don't care anymore…. Just kill me!"

So in the end, I was with Belphegor. HELP ME!

TBC


	9. School trip part 3

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 9- School trip part 3

(Belphegor romance? NO! I DON'T WANNAAA…BUT I HAVE TOOO TTATTp)

Oh wait this might be the last part…YAY!

Thursday 6:54pm

It was time for Belphegor and I to go into the cave. As we went in, the place got darker, darker, until pitch black except for the candle that we're supposed to have. I hated the dark so much but I don't want to be near Belphegor!

Both of us were quiet on the way there. Belphegor was smiling and I….was scared. "There is something going to pop out, there is something going to pop out, I swear the god if something is going to pop out then I'm going to kill myself!"

Then there was a snapping sound that I think I stepped on. I jumped and stopped walking. Belphegor turned to me "..What's wrong why did you stop maid?"

"…."

"…..hey."

"…..."

"HEY MAID!"

"What wait what? N-nothing d-douche bag! And stop talking to me I'm mad at you!"

"….." Belphegor started walking again but I didn't follow him. He went away with the candle. Wait..WITH the CANDLE! NO NO NO I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE IN THE DARK! But I was too scared to move until a wind blew by me.

"$#&#O%!%^%)!%V!" I ran as fast as possible to Belphegor where he has the light. I saw him but I accidentally ran past him. He would probably think "What the hell is wrong with her?"

GOD! "I WANNA GO BACK I WANNA GO BACK I WANNA GO Ba-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I fell on a cliff or something and landed on my sprained ankle.

"FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCK!" The ankle looked much more worse than last time. I curled in a ball. God someone help me PLEASE! It was so dark, creepy and it feels like I am going to cry.

Few minutes later I heard something coming towards me. OH SHIT! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUACH! I closed my eyes and closed my ears with my hands. Help me help me help me! "…..What the hell are you doing here maid?"

"Huh?" I looked up and it was Belphegor.

"Shishishi Why are you on the floor? Get up! I already god this stupid looking treasure box. So we just have to go back." I nodded and stood up. My ankle hurts more but I bared with it.

I started to walk "Ita!" I said under my breath.

"…" I looked at Belphegor and he was smiling "..what?"

"Maid….are you injured~?" he asks

"I'm not injured!"

"Then why is there a bandage on your ankle?" He pointed the bandage "…Tch! Why do you even care if I got injured or not! It's my fault that I sprained it!"

"Let the prince see it."

"What! HELL NO! WHY!"

"Just let me see it ushishishi." He started to pick me up bridal style….REALLY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH PEOPLE WITH BRIDAL STYLES! I MEAN THER'S A LOT OF WAYS TO PICK A PERSON UP YOU KNOW! THINK PEOPLE! THINK!

Belphegor made me sit on a rock so he can look at the ankle. "….Why?" I asked him

"Why what?"

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Cause if you injured by yourself it's not fun Ushishihsihsi!" I made a weird look at him "….S!"

"And besides, who am I gonna play around with when you can't walk?"

"Uhhhhh other servants?"

"Too boring!"

"Fran?"

"EW NO!"

"Wait..WHAT!"

"I said EW!"

"…OOOOOOHHHH…..EW!" I smacked him in the head. "YOU PERV! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"OW! Well at least you didn't have to hit my head maid!"

"Hmph! I was trying to fix your perverted/sadistic/stupid/fake prince head of yours! And it's not hitting! It's called smacking!"

"Well your ankle is bad. It's even red!"

"Well Sooory! That I was running away from those Fan girl freaks of you people!"

"Shishishi you're a no good maid!"

"…."

"Shishi what's wrong? Are you scared of talking now?"

"...Yeah I am a no good maid. A not helpful for anyone, a weakling, no good, ugly maid! JUST LIKE YOU SAID! I always get you people to piss off! GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I hit his head with fists this time "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA Belphegor no BAKA!"

"I SAID TO STOP HITTING ME MAID!"

"UWAAAAAAAAA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA- AAAHHHHH" Belphegor picked me up over his shoulder "HEY! LET ME GO!"

"Do you want to walk back on foot?"

"Nooooooooo I don't wanna~ I'm too lazy~!"

"Shishi then were going!"

We were the last person to come out of that stupid cave. Everyone thought that it was strange for us to do that. "Okay guys whatever you do, Don't ask weird questions in your mind!" I said to everyone.

"Shishishi why can't we say what we did in that cave~!" Everyone started to gasp and blushed…Even SQUALO AND FRAN! I hit Belphegor's back

"NO! WE DID NOT EVEN DO ANYTHING IN THAT VREEPY CAVE! I ONLY SPRAINED MY LEG THAT'S ALL! SHEESH WHAT'S WITH EVERYONE'S PERVERTED MIND!" I pointed at Squalo and Fran "YOU TOO SQUALO AND FRAN!"

"VOOOOOIII NO I DON'T!" Squalo yelled.

"We don't have a perverted mind Piyo chan~!" Fran said too.

"Shishishi I don't either~!" Blepeghor said also.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Friday 8:34 am

We left the beach resort and was on the bus to go back home. I got everyone's souvenirs.

Xanxus….a lot of beer -A-||,

Lussuria…Make up and clothes,

Levi….mochis (I thought he would like these stuff OK!) I bought myself some mocha box too. They all looked really good too that I drooled while I was looking at the box. "Shishi the maid's drooling~!" Belphegor said laughing.

"Shut up! Even though you helped me doesn't mean that your forgiven!"

"…About what?"

I face palmed myself "Really! REALLY! Well if you're not apologizing then I'll just do THIS!" I took out some hair pins, some hair accessories, and a brush. And went near him. "What are you going to do with those stuff maid?"

I yelled to everyone to this bus "HEY GIRLS! CAN YOU HELP ME SO HE WON'T RUN AWAY!"

"Yeah sure!" Oh wow that actually worked! Everyone went to Belphegor and held his arms, legs and his head so he won't move. "Hey! Let go of the prince peasants!"

"Were sorry Bel sama~! But we don't want tooooooo!" I went closer to him with an evil smile and laugh. "Fine Sorry for whatever the prince did! Now let me go maid!"

"Too late my bro :D"

Few minutes later or so, "Pffffft…..wow..B-Belphegor…you look….cute hahaha" I tried to hide my laugh with my mouth.

"Don't laugh!" Belphegor's hair was all girly now. There was a ribbon at the side with cute hairpins with a small ponytail. He looked…..girly.

"VOI! What were you two doi-

Squalo turned around from his seat and saw Belphegor's hair "What the hell did you do to him!"

"Uhhh can't you see his hair! Do you want me to do yours too?" I said with an evil face

"Uhh HELL NO!"

TBC


	10. Firo Prochainezo

**DISCLAIMER- I DON NOT OWN KHR OR BACANNO! I ONLY OWN MYSELF AND THIS STORYH THAT I MADE! ( I mean It IS fanfiction right!)**

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 10- Firo Prochainezo

Saturday 4:38 am

I was still sleeping so peacefully. Until SQUALO(!) Barged into my room yelling. "VOOOIII GET YOUR ASS UP PIYO!"

I groaned "Noooooo It's only like 4:589 something~"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A TIME NUMBER! NOW GET UP!" He pulled my leg and I grabbed the bed leg. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO FRAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

Fran somehow heard me and came in without his hat on….I thought he wasn't supposed to though! "Whaat Piyo chaaan~?" "Heeeeelllllppp meeeeeee~~~~ I just want to get some sleep for the daaaaayyyy"

"But you're always sleeping on weekends."

"Sooooooo what about it!"

"That means you won't get to eat that much."

I stopped with a blank look. "…Really?" He nodded as a yes. "We even made cookies too."

"…..What kind of cookies?"

"Sugar cookies."

I stood up slowely "K I'm up! Now GET OUT!"

"VOOI WHY!" I turned to Squalo with the Seriously! Face. "Do you want to see me change you perv!"

"I'M NOT A PERV!"

"THEN GET OUT! GTFO PEOPLE!"

"Uhhhh what does that mean?" Squalo asks.

"FACE PALM!...OOOWWWW THAT ACTUALLY HURTS!"

"FINE WE'LL LEAVE NOW HURRY UP!"

"….kk." Squalo and Fran left the room and I went to my closet to get my one piece dress with a blue shirt under it. I came out and the two were just waiting for me for some odd reason.

"Uhhhh why are you out here?"

"So we can tell you to wake Bel senpai up~." Fran said. I stepped back and made an X sign with my arms "No! No no no no no no NO! I'm not going to that cheese cake hair room of his!"

"VOI! DO IT!" Squalo yells trying to order me.

"NO! Why don't YOU!" I yell back.

"Cause we don't wanna!"

"What are you! CHICKE~N!"

"WER'RE NOT CHICKENS!"

"Then you wake him up!"

"Hell no! Do you even know what he does if you wake him up!"

"…..yes?"

"THEN WHAT!"

"Ummm let's seeeeee."

Three minutes later!

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….I HAVE NO IDEA!"

Fran came up to me "UWA!"

"Could you please just wake him up Piyo chan? I'm hungry~!"

"Then why don't you go into the kitchen and eat something!"

"But we don't have any food."

"But you said that you have cookies!"

"….I lied."

My eyes widen as a shock "You WHAT! YOU FUCKING LIED!"

I smacked Fran's head over and over again. "NO! BAD, BAD, BAD! LYING IS BAD FRAN! I HATE PEOPLE WHO LIES!"

F-"Owww Piyo chan. That hurts. Please stop."

Me-"QUIT YOU'RE EMO VOICE! BAD BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD FRAN!"

F-"Stop hitting me~! Squalo senpai~ help me~!"

S-"…..You're on your own kid!"

F-"Che! Even though I helped you wake up Piyo chan too~!"

I turned to Squalo and smacked him too. But only did it once and it was hard. "SMACK TO YOU TOO SQUALO!"

S-"VOOOIII WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Me-"For waking me up for no reason! SMACK SMACK SMACKITY SMACK!"

S-"OW! STOP HITTING ME!"

Me-"I'm not hitting you! I'm only SMACKING you! There's a difference kk?"

S-"THEN STOP SMACKING ME YOU BITCH!"

I smiled at him "Awww thanks for the compliment SQU-CHAN!"

S-"DON'T CALL ME SQU-CHAN!"

Me-"Ehhhhhhh But whyyyy? It's fun to say your name like that!"

S-"NO!"

Me-"Pleeeeeeaaaaase?" I made puppy dog eyes at him with a cutie voice "Pweeeeaaaase Squalo ONII-CHAN?"

S-"WHAT THE HELL?"

In the end, I was the one who has to go wake Belphegor up. I knocked and opened to his room. "…WHAT THE FUCK!" The room was all messy AGAIN!

I even cleaned it too! I ran to him and yanked off the blanket he was using. He was still asleep, but his arm was moving around trying to find the blanket. "Pfffffft"

I went to the curtains and opened it with solar beam power. "GO VENASAUR SUN! USE SOLAR BEAM AT BELPHEGOR!" The sun was really bright that he actually woke up. "NNNNNNNNGGGGG" What the hell was that sound?

He looked at me. "…What maid." He said. I took in a deep breath and yelled out "VOOOIIIWAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"VOI! Don't copy me!" Squalo said across the hallway.

"…no" was his answer and plopped back to sleep. I pulled him in the leg like Squalo "…..C-C'mon! Don't you want cookies!"

"…..what kind?"

"…Chocolate? I was going to make them but if everyone does not wake up, well no cookies at all!"

"The prince does not want any cooki- _Grrrrrrrgggrgrgrr" _Belphegor stomach growled. Oh wooooow! "Pfthahahahahaha! GET UP ALL READY!"

"….."

"Hahaha I'll leave so you can change or whatever you guys do kk hahaha" Then I left his room until I noticed what I forgot.

I ran back to his room and smacked his head "NO! NO NO NO NO NO! BAD CHEESE CAKE HEAD! BAD CHEESE CAKE HEAD!"

"Why are you hitting the prince maid!" He yelled at me

"Cause you made this place dirty AGAIN! Do you know how long it took me to clean this place!"

"...48 minutes?" There was a mad mark on my head and smacked him harder on the head. "NO YOU IDIOT! IT TOOK ME LIKE AROUND…..9,067 MINUTES! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMA- _

_"_STOP IT! I ORDER YOU TO STOP MAID!"

"Then GET OUT OF THE BED!"

"THE PRINCE IS ALREADY OUT OF BED! YOU JUST BARGED IN AGAIN!"

"…Oh yeah you're right…"

…._SMACK! _

_"_OW!"

"Ciao ciao~!" I skipped out of his room and went downstairs to make those stupid cookies.

Later on the kitchen. I was mixing the cookie batter in the bowel while the oven was heating up.

When I stopped I sighed heavily "…THIS…..IS…..BORING!" I mean….reaaallly boring! It's waaay too quiet. Don't you need some kind of talk or music to get something fun to do! Do you do that too when you do something?

So I got my I pod and played some random music. I put on my earphones when it started playing.

List of the random songs-

Not your birthday by all star weekend

NA NA NA by my chemical romance

Hate you by 2ne1

I am the best by 2ne1

La la land by Demi Lovado

This is me by Demi Lovado

And some other shit that I forgot!

While I was still mixing that cookie batter thingy, Fran called on me for something. I stopped the music to hear him "Whaaata!" I said with a lazy voice.

"Do you need any help?" Wow that's strange! I never heard of an offer from Fran or anything. I nodded "Yeah! Um could you mix this thingy while I get a cutting shapes whatever you call it?"

He didn't say anything and started to go to the bowl. "Wait Fran! There's a" There was a spill that a maid accidently forgot to clean up. I think it looks like soap…but wax at the same time.

Fran fell to the ground and I finished the sentence weirdly "Spill…..on the..floor. Um….are you okay?"

He stood up and looked at me the same way he did. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier Piyo chan?" Even though he didn't show expression, at least he can say it. …He sounds mad.

"Well I'm sorry~! I just noticed it yeesh! You don't have to yell at me you know! (- 3 -)"

"I'm not yelling though, I'm just saying why."

"But you sounded like it. Here mix!"

Fran grabbed the bowl and started mixing. Then I stopped again and stared at him. "….what Piyo chan?" He said it without turning to me. "…did you wash your hands first?"

"…..yes?"

"DUDE!" I smacked his hat "Owwwwwww."

"Wash your hands before doing stuff please! AND DON'T LIE ANYMORE!" He went to the sink and washed his hands.

20 minutes later, the cookies were finished.

I raised my arms high in the air "HOOOORAAAHH! PRAISE THE LAWD CAUSE THE COOKIES ARE DONE!" "Piyo chan, my ears hurts" "Sorry~!"

Belphegor and Squalo came in the living room with blood on their clothes. Meaning that they came back from the mission…when the hell they even went to a mission!

"VOOOIIII COOKIIIIEEEESSS!" Squalo tried to grab one but I slapped his hand away. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Wash your hands! I don't want blood taste like cookies!"

"Shishishi I would like THOSE kind of cookies maid." Belphegor laughed but frowned when I said "AND you're not gonna get any! NOW WASH!" I pointed to the bathroom.

Squalo mumbled some shit about me and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Belphegor followed Squalo to do the same thing. I stood there for a sec and asked Fran "….Did I just ordered them?"

"It seems so." I jumped and did a fist pump. "FUCK YEAH! I'M A BAMF OF THIS ANIME!"

"What does BAMF mean?"

"Uhhhhhh Best Amazing Magician Fran?" I lied to him but people who do not know what it means….it means Bad ASS Mother Fucker. "So you just called me a best amazing magician?" "ummmmmmm…probably a yes?"

Squalo and Belphegor came out of the bathroom with their hands clean. "VOI were done cleaning our hands! Now give me the cookie!" I waved a finger at him "chi chi chi! Say please first!"

"HELL NO!"

I shrugged "Oh well then. Fran, you can have the cookies." Belphegor and Squalo was shocked and in sync yelled "WHAT!"

I glared at them "Hey! Don't say please, then you won't get any and starve to death for the day! Kk?"

"…"

"p-p-pp-please?" Squalo mumbled again. "Say it clearer!"

"DAMN IT PLEASE! OK? I SAID PLEASE!"

"Good job! Now you can dig in!" Squalo went to the cookies and I looked at Belphegr waiting.

"…"

"C'mon you can say it!"

"The prince does not say please!"

"But you just DID!"

"…"

"Say please."

"No"

"Say please!"

"NO"

"Do you want the cookies!"

"Shishi of course I do."

"Then say please!"

"…..please?"

"See that wasn't so hard was it!"

"….." Bephegor didn't say anything and started to eat the cookies.

Then the door bell rang and I opened the door. "Hello! Who is thi-

"HI PIYO CHAN!" There was a boy with a green hat with a green suit….is this like….Party time or something?

"ummmm who are you?" I asked him. He looked like the same age as me.

"You don't remember me? It's me! Firo!"

"Firo…Prochainezo?" He nodded.

"Fiiiiiirrrooooo!" I hugged him as a welcome. "So this is where have you been for the last 5 years! In anime world!"

"Haha yeah…this place is weird though. But it's great to see you again Piyo! And I want to ask something."

"Yeah what?"

"Who are those three in the back?" He pointed and turned around. Squalo, Belphegor, and Fran was looking in the corner while eating cookies. I pointed to each one of them "Blondie is a douche bag, Long haired one is an asshole, and the frog hat is Fran!"

Firo waved at them "Hi douche bag! Hi Asshole! Hi Fran!" I kind'f laughed at that one.

"VOOIII THAT'S NOT MY NAME! IT'S FUCKING SQUALO!"

"Shishishi and I'm Belphegor. Prince the ripper."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah yeah whatever! So how did you know that I was he- you used the website didn't you…?"

"Yeah I did."

"Ah thought so. And why are you here anyway?"

"I came to ask if you could….Come to MY anime world with me!" I stood there, awkward silence, then "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

TBC!

A/N zone!

Me- okay so what the hell just happened! We'll this be the climax of this story? Then answer is…..FUCK NO! :D

Oh and Firo is from the series called Baccano. It's the same person who made Durararara so…..I think you'll like this show for those who did not see it yet:D

Anyway review if you want to and see yall later!

Ciao ciao~


	11. Caring, paper work and fucking training!

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 11- Caring, paper work and fucking training!

Saturday 7:56 am

Weellll ummm this is an awkward moment to say that. I blankly stared at Firo "…..what?"

He smiled "Would you like to go to MY anime world Piyo chan?"

"Ummmmmm- But then someone vut me off.

"Sorry peasant but she's our maid here. And she can't go if I say so!" Belphegor said putting his arm on my shoulder. I pushed him away and glared at him meaning _DON'T TOUCH ME BIATCH! _

"AND why are you making the decisions?" I ask "Shishi cause I can~!"

"Ummmm so are you going or.." Firo being all confued still.

"Oh um I think I" Then another person. "Even though she looks nice on the outside but she is very evil on the inside Firo san~" Fran said.

I smacked Fran in the head. "HEY! MEANIE! HARSH WORDS MAN! Anyway I'll" And then another person.

"VOOOIIII HELL NO SHE WON'T!" Squalo yelled at him.

A mad mark went on my head…and it was huge. And I yelled "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Everyone was silent….just looking at me like I'm a total big mama in the house! And that's a COMPLEMENT! I turned to Firo to say the answer but then he said.

"Ummm I'll give you some time to think about this. I'll come back tomorrow okay?" So I nodded and Firo left.

When I closed the door I sighed. "Piyo chan?" Fran asks me. I ignored him and went to my room.

As I went, knifes went at the side of me. Belphegor was following me….how the hell did I not even notice that! He started to grin and laugh. "…..What do you waaant?" I ask him.

"Shishi the prince wants to play with the maid." He said while getting ready to aim the knife at me.

"Don't even think about it you perverted cheese cake lemon head!" I said while walking away. "The prince is not a pervert!" He yelled.

"Yeah yeah whatever…...bisexual lolicon." I whispered.

"I'm not a Bi!" He yelled again.

I turned around and looked at Belphegor "Oh so you're a lolicon then?"

"NO!" He said.

"…..So you're a bisexual?" I ask.

"NO! The prince is not a bi! OR a lolicon maid!" Belphegor said yelling louder.

I rolled my eyes and went into my room. "NYAAAAAAA! THE ANSWER IS ALREADY RIGHT!" I said as I glomped on my bed.

I rolled left to right thinking that the decision is already stupid.

"What are you talking about?" Belphegor asks. When did he even get here? And HOW did he even get in my room? Anyway I said "MUUUUUU About the going to Firo's anime or not!" _roll roll roll roll roll roll roll _

"…are you going with him?" I stopped and looked at him strangely "…WHY?"

"Just wanna ask~." He answers. Then I noticed something and pointed at him

"...You care about me!" I said. Belphegor turned around and didn't look at me"The prince does not."

I glared at him with a smirk on my face. "Yes you dooooo~ C'mon don't be shyyyyyy~" "I said I'm not!" He said a bit louder.

Then I stop pointing at him."Muuuu kechiii (- 3 -)(kechi=you suck)! Why won't people say the truth in this house!"

I went out of my room leaving Belphegor which I know he might do something with my stuff.

Hey! I said MIGHT!

I went to the living room to use my laptop. I looked up my e mails….nothing. So I started to look up some random shit like text fails and all. Fran came in and sat next to me. He started to look at the screen

"…..what Fran?" I said a bit irritated. "What are you looking at Piyo chan?" he asks.

I sighed "Text fails." Fran looked at me weirdly or..blankly"Text fails?"

"Yeah. Ummm there like text messages that gone wrong or is just literally fucking stupid!" "And how do you like this?" he asks again. "Cause it's funny!"

I stared at the laptop until Fran said "…..you're weird." I looked at him and said with a smile"Why thanks for the complement Fran! How nice of you!" I patted his hat.

"Piyo chan…..that was not a complement." Fran mumbles."What?" I ask."Nothing?"

"C'mon tell meeeeeee!" I shook him so he could spill it out.

"You're making me sick Piyo chan." Fran says. "Well that was mean to say!" "I didn't mean it like that." "But stiiilll tell meeeee!" "…." "Teeeeellll meeeeeeee!" "…"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaasssseeee?" "….." "PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" I gave him a happy puppy eye look like I did to Squalo and said.

"Pweety pweeaase Fran nii?" "….." "…..please?" "No."

"Eeeeeeehhh no faaaiirrrr TAT! It's not faiirrr!"

"I'll tell you if you do one thing for me."

My face light up when he said that. "REALLY! What, what, what, what, what is it, what is it, what is it!"

"You have to do all the paper work that Bel senpai made me do."

"WHAT! HELL NO! WHERE ARE THE PAPERS!" Fran pointed at the table and there was a huge piles like 15 or so. "…DAMN! Fine I'll do them just tell meee!" "…"

I sighed "FINE! I'll do them now!"

50 minutes later! Finally I was done! "YAAAAYYY I'M DOOONNNNEE!" Fran got the papers "Thanks Piyo chan. Now all I have to do is to give this to senpai and I'm done" He left and then I noticed that I forgot to ask him what he said.

"….DAMN IT FRAN!"

After yelling at Fran, he still didn't tell me at all! THAT LIAR! I went outside for fresh air cause I am pissed off at Fran.

Squalo was outside too but was training with his sword (coughcoughthat'swhatshesaidcoughcough).

I called on him "HEY SQUALO! How long have you been training?" "VOOII WHEN WERE YOU HERE!"

"Uhhh right now? So how long?" "…57 minutes!" "HOLY SHIT! IF I WERE YOU I WOULD HAVE BEEN ON THE COUCH JUST BEING LAZY! HAHA!"

"…Do you want to join?" "….Hoe?" "I said, DO YOU WANT TO TRAIN WOMAN!"

"…..um…sure! Be there in 4 seconds!" "4 seconds?" I ran back and started to run to the edge and jumped off. "V-VOI THIS IS THE 2 FLOOR!"

"GAH! SQUALO! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" "GARAAAHHH!"

"S-sorry~!" Well at least he caught me! I got off of him "Thanks for catching me….even though you weren't trying to."

"VOOOIII WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!" "Whaaata?" "YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOUR SELF IF I WASN'T HERE!" "Hey I said I was sorry sheesh! Now hurry up and train!"

"Where's your weapon!" he asks me which is obvious that my answer is "Do you think I had one since I came here? Uhhh NO!"

"Then what weapons are you mostly good at?" "Ummm I think a Bow and an arrow?"

"WHO THE HELL USES A BOW AND AN ARROW!" I pointed at myself "Uhh ME! I have one at home! It's in my forest of basement!" "What do you mean forest?" "DUDE! Have you seen my basement!" "Whatever! I'll get you that damn bow and arrow!" "YAAAYY!"

40 minutes lataaaaa~!

I was running away from Squalo…..cause he keeps on asking me to do more training.

"NOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO ANYMOOOREE!"

"VOOII GET BACK HERE AND TRAIN!"

"AUUUUUUU LUSS NEEEEEE HELP ME DESUUUU!" Well at least I didn't get killed like other people. RIP to those people who trained with Squalo.

Sunday 3:24 am

I was asleep until I felt like there was someone in the room.

I turned on my lamp next to me and saw Firo trying to wake me up. "GYAAAHH! HOLY SHIT MOTHER FUCKING SHOT THROUGH THE HEART!" "Shhhhhhhhh Piyo chan!" I covered my mouth.

Firo sat on the floor "So did you make your decision?" He asks me. "Yeah I did. I decide t-

Someone barged into the door. "VOOOIII WHAT'S WRONG!" I face palmed. Oh god not again!

"Shishi why is that peasant in your room maid?" "Firo saaann, what were you trying to do to Piyo chan?"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UUUPP!" I plopped back on my bed to cover my ears with my pillow. "HEY GET UP!" "Nooooo!" "C'MON!" "Noooo!" "GET…..UP!" "NO!"

I got up and slapped all three of them.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! WHY WON'T YOU EVEN LET ME FINISH A SENTENCE! BELPHEGOR! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW MY ANSWER! FINE!" I turned to Firo and said "I'M SORRY BUT I WON'T GO WITH YOU! THERE! YA HAPPY NOW! SHEESH WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!" I hit my head once on the wall and stayed there.

"V-Voi so that means you're not going?"

"Have you heard my lines!"

"Yaaayy Piyo chans gonna stay! Good for you Bel senpai!" Fran said to Belpehgor.

"Why the hell are you saying it to me!"

"Because you wanted to know right?"

"…"

Firo sighed "Well, I guess if that's what you want then okay!" He gave me his phone number "Call me if you want to I'll be going!"

"K…..and knock on the window before you come in!"

"Haha sorry!" Firo left and I heard some crashing sound when he went down.

"…Don't worry he's immortal in his anime world so it's okay! NOW LEAVE I'M TIRED! GTFO!"

TBC!


	12. Hibari, Girlfriend, and being an Idol?

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 12- Hibari, Girlfriend, and being an Idol!

Sunday 9:45 am

I went to school to get my notebook that I left in homeroom. "AWW Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! How can I even forget that I left my notebook in homeroom even though there's a test tomorrow! OH GOD I'M SOO GONNA FAIL!" my ankle still hurts but it still fine as long as I don't like…..trip and all. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!" I saw the school and saw Hibari. He was about to close the gate so I bolted to the entrance. "HIBARIIIIIIII NOOO DON'T CLOSE IIIITTT!" 50 seconds later….made it! "SAFE!" I was out of breath and went on the floor. "…What are you doing herbivore?" "…W-what? Oh umm I was going..to….get…me the notebookie so me can stoody for teast!" "I don't know what you're saying."

I took a few breaths and stood up"…..Ok I'm okay! I need to go and get my notebook for a test and if I don't I will fail it and it will be bad because some guy I know will make me study for like 50009098 hours until I get a good grade again! And then I'll be a smartass that I will be wearing nerdy glasses not like this one so after that I will be bullied by stupid popular skank girls like that Belphegor fan club!...kk?" "…..." "And besides it will be a bad thing if YOUR students are FAILING one of their class riiigghht?" "..Just hurry up and get it herbivore." He said as he turned around. Yeah that's right! COOL GUYS DON'T LOOK AT THEM WHEN THEY ANSWER EPICALLY! I was surprised that he forgave me for going to school on Sunday mornings. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

I rushed to the second floor, got the notebook and tried to leave until I saw club member. Not those Fan girls kind'f things but like academic clubs. I looked out of the window and saw the baseball team. "Hey look there's Yamamoto!" I noticed that he saw me so I waved at him. He smiled and waved at me yelling "OH PIYO! HI THERE!" All the guys stopped and looked up at me. They gathered around Yamamoto and started to talk things.

I went down to go and see closer to the baseball club. "Yamamoto! Konnichiwa desuuu!" The baseball team turned around and I saw this evil diamond eyes. They surrounded me with Yamamoto and kind'f talking perverted."Uhh Yamamoto? When I looked up at him I saw him blushing…Why is he blushing! Is it going to be something bad! "Oiii Yamamoto~! I can't you didn't tell us about this!" One guy said nudging his arm. "W-wait about what?" I ask "And she's even cute!" "ummm cute?" "H-Hey! You guys stop! You're making her uncomfortable!" Yamamoto said as he went in front of me like a body guard. SWEET! "Oh come one Yamamoto! I mean look at your GIRLFRIEND!"

I looked at the guy stupidly "Baseball club who is Yamamoto's friends that just surrounded me and started to make me uncomfortable say WHAT NOW!" Now Yamamoto's face went redder. Really! Is it time for THAT! "OI! G-guys!" "Oh we know! We'll just give you some time out just so you can talk to your girlfriend!" "B-But I'm not his- "All right you lovers go!" "C-Captain!" Then they all started to push us away for no damn reason to leave us alone "….." "…Well….that was awkward." I said while laughing. "Yeah um sorry that happened Piyo." Yamamoto apologized. "Nah It's okay..even though it was kind'f bit funny haha!" "HEY!" "Gomen gomen~! Anyway I'll be going so Bye bii~!"

I ran back to the Varia headquarters….and then, more flipped shit happened. As I went someone bumped me in the back and I fell. "ITAIIIIIII!" The person stood up and looked up at me "S-sorry miss!...Wait..that voice!" I blinked twice "Hoi?" "It's perfect!" "Ummm what are you talking about?" He started to hold my hand and looked at me closely with an serious face. "MISS! Could you sing something for me? It can be anything!" "Uh okay then?" So I took a deep breath and started to sing Kimi no shiranaimonogatari by Supercell.

**_"Are ga DENEBU, ARUTAIRU, VEGA" Kimi wa yubisasu natsu no daisankaku Oboete sora wo miru_**  
**_Yatto mitsuketa orihime-sama. Dakedo doko darou hikoboshi-sama_**  
**_Kore ja hitoribochi_**

**_Makkurana sekai kara miageta. Yozora wa hoshi ga furu you de_**  
**_Itsukara darou kimi no koto wo. Oikakeru watashi ga ita_**  
**_Dou ka de kiite yo. Watashi no kono omoi wo!_**

When I was done, I sighed and looked at him. His face was well….sparkling. "Ano~?" nothing. "OH GOD! I KILLED HIM BY SINGING! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Then he started to hold my hand again "That…was…BRAVO!" "…..say what?" He started to twirl around "It was bravo brilliant, beautiful! How would you like to be an idol!" I was confused and just stood there like what the fuck is this dude talking about? "umm I- "Great now get into the limo please!" He started to pull me and went to the car. "H-HEY! What are yo- "To the studios please!" "Yes boss!" The driver started to drive the car around 80 miles per hour.

I held on to the handle that was at the side of my seat. "HOLY SHIT! 80 miles per hour! But isn't that like speed limit!" The guy that was called BOSS patted on my shoulder "Haha that's okay! We have a ton of money!" "Oh well that's gonna solve everything!" "By the way my name is Alto. Sakamura Alto. I know my nam- "My name is Piyo! Hoshizuki Piyo. That's a cool name!" "….And everyone says my name is girly." "What! No it doesn't! It's obvious that sounds like a guy name!" "R-really thanks! You're the first person to say that to me!" "Well you're welcomNGYA!" The car stopped and I hit my head at the window. "FFFFFFuuuuuu" The driver turned around. "We have reach the location boss." "Oh good! Now let's go Piyo san!" My head bobbed "K….k"

As I went in this mother fucking huge building there was soo many celebrities. And there were even vocaloids! Who knew that there were vocaloids in this anime! I followed Alto and went into a room. He barged in grabbing my arm "HEY GUYS! We got a singer here!" "Really! Great take her to the changing room!" "YES SIR!" Alto now started to drag me across the hallway to the changing room. "Umm A-Alto san? Why do you have to drag me?" I said "Hm? Because you're not walking I guess..sorry."

Once we made it to the changing room, there was a girl. Long and wavyish hair. "Kelshi! Change her and make her up!" "Oh okay!" She started to walk up to me "….umm you don't need to change me though…I can just do them by myself." Kelshi took one of the clothes on the hangers and gave it to me "Here wear this." "But you don't know my size!" "What size are you?" "Large!" "Perfect!" "HUH!"

I came out of the dressing room and I was wearing a pink frilly skirt dress thingy (..I hate skirts without pants!). It kind'f looks like Luchia's transformation from Mermaid Melody but I was wearing white boots and there was no strap lace things. My hair was a bit more strait than wavy and was wearing contact lenses…my eyes felt uncomfortable without glasses. Kelshi did the makeup which made my face a bit light colored.

Alto came to me "Oh good! You look perfect! Now let's get you to the stage and start the live!" My eyes widened "W-wait what! LIVE!" "Of course!" Alto started to push me all the way to the stage "But why? I don't know what song am I supposed to sing!" "Don't worry you'll know this song!" "H-HOIII!" And for some reason, Alto and I made it to the stage in like 12 seconds. "NOW GO!" He said as he pushed. "WAH! ALTO! WHAT THE HELL!" "Okay start recording in 3…2….1 now!" "Don't ignore me!"

The music started and Alto was right. I knew this song. It was called Legend of Mermaid. "So that's why the clothes looks the same as that anime." I whispered. So I started to sing the song.

**_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta. Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI. Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi. Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_**

**_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen. Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame, inochi ga mata umareru. Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA. Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_**  
**_Watashi wa wasurenai~!_**

Meanwhile at the Varia headquarters!

"VOI! Where the hell is Piyo!" Squalo asks Belphegor "Shishi how should I know where she is." Maybe she's taking a walk senpai~" Fran said while changing channels on the TV. "Why the hell would she even walk this late! I'm fucking hungry!" "Or maybe she's is on TV singing and dancing live." Fran answered again. "Are you stupid frog? There's no way she's on TV!" Belphegor was prepared to throw knifes at Fran's hat until Fran pointed at the TV "But it's true~ There's Piyo chan!"

They all looked at the TV. "VOI That can't be her! She's not even wearing glasses and does not have wavy hair!" "That's right froggy." Then the announcer on the TV said "Thank you for singing! Say what's your name!" "Oh um Piyo! Hoshizuki Piyo!" Fran looked at Squalo "See?" "W-well there can be millions of Piyos!" They started to listen more. "And could you give us some information about you!" "Ok umm I'm only 13, lives in some kind of mansion, I know the three people in that mansion, The long hair one is an annoying prick, The guy with an tiara is a douche bag who looks like a banana peel/cheese cake prince, and a guy in a frog hat is actually normal but sometimes it makes me think he's a mime or emo!" "HAHA Okay then!"

All three of them stood there silent until Squalo broke it. "So that's he-"Yeah that's her" Belphegor cuts off Squalo "Wow Piyo chan's on TV!" "Shut it Frog! How dare she say that in front of the whole world about the prince! The maid shall pay!" "VOOI We gotta get her back!" "Yeah to make us some food~!" Squalo and Belphegor looked at Fran when he said that. "What! I'm hungry~!"

TBC!


	13. Violet, Pasta, and math Qs!

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 13- Violet, Pasta, and math Qs!

Sunday 12:56 pm

That stupid live thing was soo stupid until I said about those three. Meaning that I humiliated them to the whole world! FUCK YEAH!

I left the stage and then Alto ran up to me "That was awesome Piyo! You hit around 50,698. That's like the highest one we got!"

My eyes widened "Oh wow! Who knew they'll watch me horribly sing!"

"I told you were great!"

"Yeah~ suuuuurrrrre!"

"REALLY!"

"Anyway, Can I go home now?"

"No you can't!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because today was the most viewed TV and if we do it again, then you'll become an Idol!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested into becoming an idol or anything! Now can I go?"

"Pleaaase!"

"NO!"

"Pleaaase?" Alto gave me that creepy puppy dog face which made me a bit disgusted. "We'll give you 3,000 dollars every week!"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! 3,000? That's way too much!" But I do need to raise my money again…STUPID PIZZA!

I sighed "Alright fine! But only for 4 weeks! KK?"

"DEAL! Only 4 weeks! Now let's get you back home!" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah! I was trying to do that in the first place!"

I went to the dressing room to get my clothes. I decided not to change cause I'm too lazy to do it. And besides….cosplays are sooo comfortable to wear around!

As I was packing up I heard screaming and yelling. Oh god are they here! OH shit! I should hide! I rushed inside a small closest. It was lucky for me cause I can go into small places.

The door barged open "VROOOIIIIII WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Yup that's Squalo…and Vroi? I thought it was VOI!

"Piyo chan~ where are you?" …Fran….did you just come here for food?

"Shishihsi the prince loves hide and seek~!" Yeah you like playing hide and seek all right!

...Wait EW that sounded wrong! NO! GUYS DON'T THINK IT LIKE THAT!

They all looked around the place until Fran opened the closet. THANKS A BUNCH FRAN!

"Senpai~ I found her."

"I..hate…you Fran!"

"Why am I supposed to be the one hated?"

"Because I can! And I didn't mean literally hate you know!"

"VOOOIII WHY WERE YOU ON TV BRAT!" Squalo came up to me. I glared at him "Uh because I was singing on TV…DUH!"

"Shishishi yeah..why?"

I sighed at all of them "And this is what you get if you go to school on Sundays! Note to self…don't leave everything behind when you go home! Kk?"

"Whatever! Were going home!" Squalo picked me up over shouldered.

"H-HEY! Put me down! Ugh! This is like a déjà vu!...Woah…it IS a déjà vu!"

"You're right Piyo chan~! Like the day we took you to this place." Fran said.

"Not TAKE Fran..KIDNAPPED! And really! Put me down!"

"Vooi why should I!"

"Shishishi the maid has violet pant-

I punched Belphegor in arm at the side of me. "SAY THE WORD AND YOU'LL GET NIGHMARES!"

Fran leaned on the other side "Piyo chan…you wear violet panties?"

I face palmed myself and sighed "Fran….your an ASS HOLE!"

"How am I a asshole?"

"What was the last thing I said before calling you an asshole?"

"hmmm that to say that word and you'll get nightmares? That one?"

"Well I don't know that was the only thing I said so fucking yes!"

"But you said that to Bel sempai~! Not me."

"…..Touché Fran!….Touché~!"

40 minutes later, I was back at the Varia. I was sitting on the living room couch and Squalo just walking around me. "…..dude..You're making me uncomfortable!"

"I don't fucking care!"

"And why are the two people that I think is a douche bag and an ass hole sitting next me like they are going to try and kill me or something?" Yeah..Belphegor was sitting on the left while holding a knife and Fran on the right doing nothing but looking at me.

THIS MAKES ME REAALY UNCOMFORTABLE HERE!

"Now tell us or I'll cut your neck maid ushishishishi."

"And if you do then who's gonna play with you…..meh probably Fran though!"

"EW! Not with that frog!"

"Exactly! And I was talking about training with you or order around…what the fuck is wrong with you anyway with your perverted mind! Do you like have H games or…..some porno magazines or something under your bed!"

"N-

"Yes he does Piyo chan~! I saw him reading one in his room when I was trying to call him for food."Fran said.

I started laughing "Pfftbahahaha! Oh wow and I guessed too!"

"And he also has pictures of you in his desk"

I stopped and made a serious look "….wait what?"

"I said that he has pictures of YOU in his desk too~."

I looked at Belpehgor "…seriously?" I stood up and ran to his room. "HEY! Maid get back here!" He threw a knife at me but I dodged it for lucky reasons!

This is anime people! You can do anything! I barged into his room and opened his desk drawer. "Oh…my gah!" I actually saw pics..of me.

Like not literally there were also some of other pics of maids and all but most I saw..was ME!

I walked back out of his room. Blephegor was almost to his room but he was waay too late. I went to him and looked up "…Dude…that..was awkward! That is all I'm gonna comment on it! And clean your room! I'm not gonna clean it AGAIN!"

Then I went pass by him "Say this to anyone, or I'll seriously kill you maid!" I turned around and started to walk backwards

"First of all..I am not your maid anymore. Second of all why do I have to tell everyone for? Like there's no reason for telling it to people. It's like a talkchain!"

"…"

"Anyway! I'm hungry!" I said while stretching. "Can you cook?"

Belphegor grinned "Shishishi of course the prince can~"

"Liar! You never even cooked before!...Well…except for hot pockets."

"The prince did cook! But I killed some people with it."

"What the ! How the hell did you even do that!"

"I put poisonous alcohol in the food!"

I rolled my eyes and sarcasted "Oh wooow that is sooo evil of youuuuu!"

"Shishi so the maid thinks she can do better than the prince?"

"Uh DUH! Of course I can!"

"Like what?"

"Well first if it was soup, then put the female frog's eggs in it till it melts. If you want hard food like steak and all, then put in some medicine that will make them go to the bathroom for diar-

"Okay I get it you don't have to tell me anymore!"

"Huh! The prince has actually admitted defeat…HELL YEAH MOTHER FUCKAS!"

He took out his knifes again "I never said that maid." I crossed my arms "Fine! And stop calling me maid anymore! I have a real name you know!"

So after all that shitty conversation with Belphegor*shiver*, All the four of us ate pasta.

They were all just eating so this is my chance! I stood up "V-Voi! What's wrong!" Took a deep breath, did the talk to the hand and said it.

"PAAAASSTAAAAAAA!"

Everyone was silent. "….What the hell?" Squalo finally said.

"Piyo chan?...are you okay?" Fran didn't to care that much though.

"mmhmm!"

"Shishi then what was that for then maid?" Belpehgor asked.

I pouted and sat back down "Ugh you guys don't know everything!"

"YES WE DO!" Squalo said while pointed his fork at me. I narrowed my eyebrows at him "..Really?"

"Hell yeah!"

"What's 2x2?"

"That's easy..4!"

Me- 4x4?

Squalo- 16!

Me- 16x16?

Belphegor- 256 Ushihsihsi this is easy~

Me-587903x78983952?

Squalo and Belphegor- …

Me- *smile* See? You don't know everything!

Squalo- Well you don't know the answer too you know!

Me-Uh yeah I do!

Belphegor- Then what is it?

Me-464, 349, 023, 326, 56!

both-…..

Fran- *gets a calculator out of nowhere* She's right senpai~!

Me- *cheers* HOORAH FIST PUMP IN THE AIR! NAEGA JEIL JAL NAGA!

Squalo and Belpehgor- …

TBC!


	14. Spanish way and the first laugh

I'm going to change everyone!

**To Mistress of Madness- **

**I hope this is better for you to read and thank you for the friendly tip! :D Here's a cookie and your going to be on my favorite list for being the first person to give me an advice! **

**From- Piyo chama**

Chapter 14- Spanish way and the first laugh

WARNING- I'M NOT BEING OFFENSIVE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT KK? AND I'M TALKING ABOUT HETALIA CHARACTER SPAIN!

Monday 9:43 am

School…was too gossipy today! When I was walking across the hall way to go to my homeroom, people were just whispering about me being on TV. I mean c'mon! I was on TV so what! It's not like I'm gonna be rich or anything! Oh wait…..I am gonna get rich in 4 weeks! HAHA! And I did not even get to study my fucking math test! But I got a C+ so….whatever!

After school, there was a fancy looking car and girls were around it. And I saw hearts flying around. That was annoying me so I went closer. "Ah Piyo!" Someone called up. It was Alto. "Hurry get in the car! You got another live song to sing!" I sighed "But I'm tired and I have homework to do~!" Alto smiled and tried to pull me into the car. "Don't worry we'll leave that to the workers and here's a lollipop for energy!" He handed me a lollipop and the car started to drive to the studio.

"YAY LOLLIPO…..WAIT A MINUTE! Is this…like kidnapping….the SPANISH WAY!" "What? No! And what do you mean by Spanish way?" I sat back "Well you know….a Spanish person has a red van that has a sign saying free candy…..Or just drive towards the kid and say 'Hey there little boy! Y-you want some candy? C'mon just hop in the back of my red van so I can rap- I mean get the candy you want ahahaha!' Like a crazy maniac! Meh…maybe from Hetalia?" Alto just looked at me clueless. And I think he had a sweat drop on the side of his cheek "….You have a crazy mind piyo!" I laughed a little "Why thank you for the complement!"

Meanwhile the Varia people!

Squalo, Belphegor and Fran were at the back of the car for some reason! "V-VOI! Don't push me!" Squalo said while kicking Belphegor "Hey! It's not me who's out of room! It's this stupid damn frog's head!" Belphegor started to push Fran further away from him. Fran just did nothing "Bel senpai~ stop kicking me~. It's not going to help." "VOI! WHO PULLED MY HAIR!" "Ushishishi It's not my fault that your hair is long!"

Alto and I made it to the studio and I started to change into the outfit. The outfit..was actually pretty good! It was like Ranka Lee's clothes but it was blue colored. Ribbons…were fucking everywhere thought! Alto started to push me on stage like last time. "Would you quit that!" "Ok in 3..2..1 now!" I stomped on the floor "Stop ignoring that part will ya!" When the music started I sighed thinking whatever..I wanna go home, take a shower, eat McDonalds if they fucking have one in this anime, and go to bed! The song was Seikan Hikou….Really? I mean I like the "Kira!" pose but this song was girly! They are lucky that she looks like Gumi from vocaloids!

_**Suimen ga yuragu Kaze no wa ga hirogaru Fureatta yubisaki no Aoi denryuu!**_

_**Mitsumeau**_ _**dake de Kodoku na kasokudo ga Isshun ni kudakechiru Anata ga suki yo**_

_**Toumei na shinju no you ni Chuu ni uku namida. Higeki datte kamawanai  
Anata to ikitai**_

_**Kira!**_ _**  
**_

_**Ryuusei ni matagatte Anata ni kyuukouka ah~ ah~ **_

_**Noukon no hoshizora ni Watashi-tachi hanabi mitai **_

_**Kokoro ga hikari no ya o hanatsu!**_

At the backstage where the annoying three assholes are…! :D

All three of them were trying to find me in the dressing room. Squalo slammed the door open and yelled "VOOOOIIIIIII PIYO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HE-…who the hell are you?" Yes..of course…there was Kelshi just…looking at them..scared "…Hello?" She said just waving at them. "Excuse me miss but do you know where Piyo chan is~?" Fran asks. "Oh um I'm her assistant. Piyo is on stage right now. She should be done soon though so you could just wait here if you want to." Belphegor started to laugh…why? "Shishishi I hope the maid hurry ups so I can play with her." Kelshi looked at him strangely and pointed at him "Ummm is he alright?" "What do you mean peasant!" "Nothing nothing!"

_**Keshitsubu no inochi de mo Watashi-tachi matataiteru**_

_**Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku**_

_**Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku~**_

I got off of the stage. "Can I go home now? I'm tiiirreeedd!" I said to Alto. "Good job Piyo! Sure just get your stuff and meet me outside of the studio!" I nodded and went to the changing room to get my stuff. When I opened the door, I face palmed myself. "Oh god…not again!" I mumbled. "VOOIII THERE YOU ARE PIYO!" "Whaaaaat?" I saw Kelshi just standing there looking at me. She was trying to communicate me something like..help me!...these people are scary! "OH MY GOD! DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" "Shishishi of course! We came here to find you." Belphegor said as he threw a knife at the side of the wall. "Noooo not that you perverted prick!" "What did you just call me maid!" Fran cut the argument with his stupid no feeling voice "Bel senpai~ I think she means of killing people in this studio~ you dumb fallen prince." Okay….I'll thank him because he called him a fallen prince! With dumb at the side! "OHHH YOU JUST GOT OWNED BELPHEGOR! Anyway, why are you guys here anyway?" I asked them. "VOI! We're here to get you…AGAIN!" I crossed my arms and glared at Squalo "What do you mean..again! And besides why would you be in the back of the car anyway!" They all looked at me. I knew their minds are saying how the hell did she knew that we were back of the car? "Guys…I was just kidding sheesh! I'm going!"

Alto drove me home….how..nice of him…I guess? I went to my room. "Too…tired…to..take..SHOWER!" I fell to the floor cause I was too lazy to walk all the way to my bed. "Piyo chan…what are you doing on the floor?" I turned my head and saw Fran looking at me. "I'm Too tiiirrred! Fraaann carry meee!" "Why do I have to carry you? And you look heavy too." I stood up half way"HEY! HARSH!" and went back down to the floor again. "Uuuuuuuuuuuugh! I'm booooooorrrrreeeedd! Fraaaannnn heeeeelllpp meeeeeeeee!" I started to roll around until I hit the side of the bed. Which made a pillow fall on my head. "Ffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuu"

Then I heard a "Pft" not from me….from Fran! I pointed at him "Y….y…You laughed!" "Does it matter?" I stood up. "Does it matter? Yes it does! Well..to me that is!" "Why?" "Because you never laugh at all!" I went closer to him "Do it again!" "I don't want to~." Fran left the room but I followed him "Eeeeehhhh Nyandeeee?" "Why are you talking like a cat?" "C'mooonnn! Just one more time!" His answer "No" Fran walked a bit faster. To make him stop walking I grabbed both of his leg so he wouldn't move. I was on the floor just whining to him haha! "NYAAAAA! LAUGH!" "Piyo chan…could you please let go of my legs…I can't go to the bathroom." "Not until you laugh desu!" "Do you want me to pee on the floor?" "IDC I don't care!" "So you DO want to see my virginity?" "EW FUCK NO! THA'S JUST DISCUTING! I'LL CLOSE MY EYES! IF YOU DO THAT!" "Then please let me go~." "Fine! I'll let go one leg! At least you can walk you know!" So I let go one leg and Fran started to walk…..but was very slow. "It's hard to walk Piyo chan." "MUUU! NEVER! Until you laugh!"

45 minutes later!

Fran was still walking with one leg.

Me-…..Hey...I thought you needed to go to the bathroom!

Fran- I do.

Me- Then…How the hell can you hold that long!

Fran- Huh….I don't know.

3 minutes later!

Belphegor-….What the hell are you doing maid?

Me- I'm trying to make Fran laugh again!

Belphegor- Shishi then what's the reason to hang on his leg?

Me- Because it's fuuunnn! And so he won't get away!

Fran- How is it fun for you if I'm the one who is having a hard time to walk?

Me- Why are you asking soo many questions and not sentences?

Fran-…..

Me- Exactly!

TBC!

**~A/N zone!~**

Me- Don't worry! The continuation is still going to be about trying to make Fran laugh again! Se yall later!

Ciao ciao~


	15. A poke leads to THIS?

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 15- going to the beach part 1

WARNING! THIS **MIGHT** BE RATED **M** FOR THIS CHPT! IDK IF IT IS IN THE FIRST PLACE! XD

Monday 11:32 pm

Well as you can see right now…I am clinging on Fran's leg until he laughs again! "C'mon! LAUGH! LAUGH DAMMIT!" I yelled. Fran's answer is always the same no feeling voice. "Piyo chan,…..this is uncomfortable." I looked up at him "Hm? Auuuuu Whyyyyy?" "Because…" "Huh?...DUDE :O!" Okay people! Quiz time! When you cling on to a guys leg and look up…..what the hell do you see?...Yeah…I know. Still don't know? Well of course you might not know so just keep on reading! "DUDE! EW! THAT'S JUST WRONG MAN!"

"What's wrong?" "How the hell can you not notice! You're a man! And you're THAT is having a fun time on the roller coaster!" "…What are you talking about?" I talked a little slower and being like a kindergarten teacher like last time "Whhhhhyyy doooo yooouuuu haaaveee aaaa booooonnneerrrrrr! KK?" Then he did this I get it! Hand."Ooooohhhh that!" I nodded. "Yeah….WHY!" "Why don't you look down and look at the leg that you're holding on." I didn't get it and looked down "Uhh what do you me- OOooooooohhhh..huh….my bad Fran!" Another quiz people! You look down and there's a C-38 I repeat, C-38 woman holding your leg! And guess what you feel boy/Man/Gentlemen! Well there you go! Don't get it….WTF!

Tuesday 4:32 pm (Yes I'm going to skip school the typing way XD)

I went home with the three Varian and they were yelling about shit. I went to the living room and laid on the couch. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH!" Fran came in looking at me "….Piyo chan...What are you doing?" "UUUUGGGHHHH a;lkdjfakw;lrhqewihfalghafhhf;kalhg;kalhgohg;oh;ohfogh;h FLAN!" "I don't know what you're saying." I got up "I said I am soooo tiiireeed and I'm hungryyyyy! I want a flan!" Fran thought that I was talking about HIM….not the food. "What? Why do you want me?" I looked at him weirdly "…..Yeah. I said I want Flan!" "Why?" I groaned "Because I'm hungry and I want a flan to eaaatt!" He stepped back and mumbled "Wow Piyo chan..I never knew you were that kind of girl." "What? Did you just say something Fran?" "Nooothingg~." And he left the room.

Few or .5 seconds later, Squalo barged in yelling "VOOOOIIIIIIIIII WERE GOING TO THE BEACH!" I put a pillow on my head "GOOODD SHUUUTT UUUUUPPP!" He grabbed my arm and started to drag me outside "Wait what? What the hell, what the fuck HELP I'M GOING TO GET RAAAAPPPED!" "HEY SHUT U- "WAAAHHHH AND HE'S GOING RAPE ME **OUTSIDE**! FRAAANNN, BELPHEGOOOOR, LUSS NEEEEEE! TASUKETEEEEEE!" Then Squalo hit my nerves and knocked me out.

I opened my eyes and I was in a car. "…. SQUALO! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME LOSE MY VIIRGIINITYYYY!" "Shishishi you're finally awake maid?" I looked at my left side and there was Belphegor sitting next to me in the car. "OH GOD I LOST MY VIRGINITY FROM THIS GUUY EEEWWWW! MY LIFE IS OVAAAA!" "Piyo chan~ calm down please." The other side was Fran and I put my hand over my mouth "NOOO YOU GUYS DID A TWO WAAAYYY! EW, EW, EW, EW EW,EW, EW EW,EW, EW,EW, EW, EW, EW, EW !" Squalo turned around from his seat "VOOIII SHUT UP WOMAN!" I glared and pointed at him. "YOU! You're the one who did this to me! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Piyo chan could you please lower your voice a little? I'm trying to drive." Lussuria was driving….WHAT? He's driving! Well….he IS gay…right? "…K….So where the hell are we going?" I ask everyone. "VOOII HAVE YOU NOT LISTENED! WERE GOING TO BE AT THE BEACH!" I groaned at Squalo "UUUGH NOT AGAAAAAIINN!" Fran handed me a sugar cookie. I snatched it and ate it. "OKAY! SO FWAHT FKINDA BOF BWREACH. VRIKE FWHERE?" They all looked at me except for Lusuria "…What the hell did you just say?" Squalo finally said. I swallowed my cookie and said it again "I said what kind of beach..like where?" "Oh were going to Italy!" Lussuria answered. "….'scuse me huh! ITALY?" Belphegor grinned for some reason "Shishishi that's what he said right maid?" I looked at him like…what? "Uhhh why are you grinning Belphegor?" "Nothing~" He said as he lay back on his seat with a bad manner. I rolled my eyes and looked at Fran since he wasn't talking at all right now. Just…staring at him saying nothing. "…..." "…..."

Then I decided to poke his cheek. "….." _poke. _My reaction,"Oooooh!" "…."_ Poke, poke _"…"_ poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poooooooooookkeeeee!_ Then I started to laugh a little "Haha Fran! You're cheeks are soft! Haha!" I turned to Belphegor and poked his cheek too. "Pfft Damn! Even if you're a douche bag/ asshole/ perverted/ sadistic/ bastard/ freak, your cheeks are really soft!...Are you fat?" "Stop poking me maid!" He said a little bit irritated "Haha!" _poke, poke ,poke, poke, poke, poke _"I said stop!" I stopped "Muuu your not fuun!" "Shishi how would you like to be poked huh!" "I don't care here you try it on me!" I sat up and waited. "…." Belphegor poked me once.

Few seconds later he pokes at least 5 times until he started to pinch my cheek. "...Belphegor? What are you doing?" He grinned and laughed "Ushishishishi you said that the prince can try it!" "Yeah! I meant poking not pinching my cheek!" He started to pull my cheek "Dude! Let go!" I tried to make his hand move away but that will be impossible to do. "Ushishihshishishi!" I whined at Fran "Fraaannn heeeelp meeeee" Fran leaned in and pulled my other cheek. "Ooohhh Piyo chan, your cheeks are really soft! Kind'f like boobs!"

Everyone looked at him with an awkward silent "Uhhh Fran?" I ask him. "Why would you say that?" "Cause it does feel like one~" "Shishishi but you never even touched one before though!" So after Belphegor said that, Fran held one of my breasts. I was shocked that I never said anything and blankly looked at him. "Well I have NOW…And you never felt them too you know?" He finally says to Belphegor. I looked at him like this (|_|) there was a mad mark on his head. So then, Belphegor does the same damn thing! "Shishishi I have now frog!" he said. "Yeah but I was first fallen prince." I cried at Lussuria "Luss nee! Fran and Belphegor are harassing meeee!" "Oh but Piyo chan, this is part of growing up~!" was his reply "…you're not helping at all Luss nee!" But Squalo turned around and yelled at the two "VOOOIIIII STOP HARASSING THE WOMAN! WE'RE ALMOST AT THE AIRPORT!" Fran and Belphegor looked at Squalo and stopped.

TTvTT Squalo…you are my hero!

TBC


	16. Pillow, a secret, and a small house!

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 16- Pillow, a secret, and a small house!

Tuesday 7:56 pm

The Varia and I were at the airport to go to Italy. It was getting dark and I was getting really fucking tired! Right now we are walking to the area where were supposed to wait for the airplane. I started to walk slower and everyone turned to me. "VOI HURRY UP WOMAN!" Squalo yelled. How the hell is he that energetic! I mean is he like a terminator or something? I caught up with the group but I leaned on Fran's back ready to be taken over by the sleepiness. "Squalo senpai~, I think Piyo chan's tired." Fran said to Squalo. Ya damn straight I'm tired! Squalo…doesn't give a shit "I DON'T CARE! CARRY HER OR SOMETHING!"Ehhhh but she looks heavy~"Fran said sounding a bit worried for himelf. OK Fran..since I'm tired right now…I won't smack your stupid creepy hat that looks like it's eating your head ok?

"Should the prince carry the maid? Ushishishi." Belphegor looked at me grinning creepily. Well since there was no one to do it…whatever! I nodded, went to Belphegor, and tugged his sleeve. "….dako…" I didn't look up at him cause I….wait you already know haha! He smiled suspiciously "Be the prince's maid for another week?" GOD! JUST FOR ASKING HIM SOMETHING! I THINK HE SHOULD LIKE….GET MARRIED WITH A…..A HOMO! I sighed softly and nodded. I JUST ONLY WANT SOME SLEEP DAMMIT! Then he started to grin and carried me. Seriously….what the hell is up with the people carrying me BRIDAL STYLE! WHAT AM I? THEIR WIFE OR SOMETHING OH NO! I DON'T WANNA BE THEIR SKANK WHORE! Just…hurry it up to the damn airplane!

The air plane came when we arrived to the area. Belphegor put me down since were inside the airplane. I sat on my seat until that son of a bitch banana head told me to move so he could get to his seat. Oh no..I was sitting next to him…AGAIN! He sat near the window..which is actually good! Wanna know why? Well that means that I can go to the bathroom way more easier than him! HA SUCKS TO BE HIM!

Few hours later!

I woke up feeling all better now. "Shishishi you're finally awake maid?" some mysterious person that I know who is a dumbass whore said next to me. My head was on his shoulder…SAY WAAAH? I took out a pillow under the seat (Yes people…PILLOWS) and hit Belphegor really hard. "OW! What the hell was that for!" He yelled. "For letting ME get almost Belphefied like all other fan girls on my FACE!" So to get away from him for a while, I went near the bathroom for a bit of rest. I sighed and just did nothing but stand. God when will this airplane land? I hope around 3 minutes!

I went back to my seat and there was Belphegor..just kicking the front seat where a kid is sitting. "Will you please quit it sir!" the boy asks politely. Belphegor saying no and kicking it more. WHAT THE HELL! I took out the pillow without him noticing and hit him again. "OW!" was his reaction. "Would you stop it? You're being like a 3 yea-..wait no 0.2 year old kid who is being a lonely prick! Now say you're sorry and stop!" For this response, "….Sorry." and sits back. I hit him one more time "That was warning hit kk?"OK FINE!" I smiled and laughed. "And you even failed of making a girl do stuff for you even though she's your maid!"

Another 50000 hours of shittyness from thisairplane, we finally got off and were at Italy! I went out of the airport and screamed "PAAAASSSTAAAA!" Everyone came out and was like…huh? "What the fuck is wrong with her with pasta?" Squalo whispers to Lussuria. I turned around and yelled at Squalo for the answer "EVERYTHING!" We all took two different cabs since we neede room for our bags. Fran Belphegor and Lussuria took the first one….RIP, and Squalo and I took the second one. Squalo…was mean and no fun at all! I mean I was just trying to be nice and he just yells "VOOI VOOI VOOI VOI VOOI!" Then….I noticed something "Uhhhh Squalo?" he still kept on yelling "VOI! WHAT IS IT NOW!"…Where's Xanxus and Levi?" Squalo never said anything so the car was all silent.

Meanwhile Xanxus and Levi!

Xanxus= still sleeping

Levi A Tan= Always looks after him like a stalker. And probably taking pictures of him while he's sleeping!

Back to the main!

Squalo broke the silent "Well we don't need that scum boss anyway! He'll just boss around us and does not move at all!" I shrugged "Yeah and even throw stuff at head even they didn't do anything bad at all! Or just ask for more wine and steak. And won't move his ass out of his chair! I mean how the hell does he not even gain weight!" Squalo kind'f laughed a little while saying "I know right! And he even pulls peoples hair for no damn reason!"Yeah! I just noticed that! Oh and there's a secret that I know about Xanxus. Not even you will know it at all! I still even can't believe you still did not notice it yet!" I responded."What! And what is that secret!" Squalo sounded really excited for me to say it. Look at him! He's even smiling! I sighed "Sorry Squalo but I'm not telling until you guess it right kk?" I patted his head and looked at the window "VOI! Tell me!" And you all pretty much know that my answer is right? "NOPE! Guess until it's correct!"

The place we were gonna stay in….was HUUUGE! It looked even bigger than ours too! Squalo said it's Belphegor's vacation home…..WHAT THE FUCK! Why do people have better stuff than me! Don't you feel the same? "Shishi well this is the small one though." Belphegor sounded a bit happy or depressed I don't know! "Wait Smallest! What does the biggest one look like!" I ask him. "It's four times bigger than this house that's all I know." Belphegor smiled at my reaction. I was waay too surprised! "FOUR TIMES! WHAT ARE YOU A PCHYCO RICH ASS!" He walked towards the house saying "No I'm a prince!" I rolled my eyes and mumbled "Of course that would be your answer."

Inside the house….HOLY MOTHER FUCKING HELL KAGAMINE LEN LOOKING PRINCE'S HOUSE DAAAAAMN! The place looked…..so…..DAMN! Chandeliers on the middle of the ceiling, clear floor, fountain at the backyard, this is just…..DAMN! Want the image? Go to Google image, type huge vacation house, and look at the fourth pic…TADAA~!

I went to the room that I was assigned to and my reaction…..HOLY SHIT! This was too….ROYAL! I put my bag on the bed and left the room. I might'f gazed in awe of the place for like 34 years then. As soon as I came out Fran was RIGHT in my face "GAH! FRAN!" I jumped a little when that happened. "Piyo chan~ do you want to go to the beach and swim?" Fran asks. "Uhhhhh I'll go to the beach but I won't swim….is that still okay?" I replied. Crap! What am I gonna do! I can't swim! What if they force me to do stuff! Fran just nodded and left. I went back into my room and started to change in my bathing suit…which it still had a skirt. Oh and of course I wear a long T-shirt to cover it.

I went outside and saw Fran waiting for me. "Damn Fran you get ready fast!" I said as a complement. "Hooray~ I'm not lonely now!" He says pointing behind me. I was…confused "..Wait what?" I turned around and saw the rest of the group with…beach stuff. "VOOII WERE READY!" Squalo yells. I face palmed myself. Oh GOD! DEJAVU NOT AGAIN! BUT WITH LUSSURUIA!

TBC

DAKO= hug


	17. The drunken me!

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 17- The drunken me!

Wednesday 3:46 pm

The Varia (except Xanxus and Levi) and I went to Italy to go to some stupid beach.

I don't know WHY I have to GO with THEM! But at least I'm at Italy so…HELL YEAH! So right now all of us are at the beach doing random fuck! I'm just sitting at the shore watching these dimwits playing. Here's what I saw.

Squalo- Going way too far from the ocean with his box weapon what is he a merman!

Lussuria- Checking out/ flirting with men of course:|

Fran- Building a sand castle…..he should be an artistic person O_O

Belphegor- Well…..being surrounded by girls…GUY WHORE PIMP!

This was boring! Then some person handed me a drink. I looked up and saw a chibi. It looked like he works here so I took the drink and thanked him.

The chibi nodded and left until I called on him "HEY! Reborn! Is Tsuna hear with you?" Yeah! I knew it was Reborn.

But I still don't know why everyone doesn't notice him in disguise…Well its anime! Anything can happen here!

Reborn turned around and smirked "Well that's great that you know who I am. Tsuna and the others are at the other side of the beach." He pointed where they are.

I smiled "Well thanks! I'll go there when I finish the drink ok!" He turned around and left "Alright Ciao ciao~"

I waved and looked at the drink. The drink looked like a fruit punch so I decided to take a sip at it first. "HOLY DAMN THIS JUICE IS REALLY GOOD!" I said to myself. I started to drink more until the whole thing was empty.

Now that I was done with the fruit punch I stood up and went to Tsuna. But I fell on my face. Fran came up to me since he was the closest.

"Piyo chan…are you okay?" He asks. I felt so drowsy and I think my face is turning red.

"…..you….." I mumbled. "Eh?" I stood up and yelled. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Fran stood there "…Oh it's you Fran! Why are you here in this deserted shitty beach? Oh let me guess! You're here with Belphegor on a **Yaoi **DATE! YA PERVERTED FROGGY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I smacked his head as a good thing and laughed more. "Ahahahaha~" Fran laughed too with no feelings.

"Piyo chan..did you drink something?" He asks. But I didn't listen to him at all and kept talking

"What are ya talking about~! I'm just partaying! GO PARTAAAAYYYA!" Then he asks another question. "Are you drunk?"

Well we pretty much know what my answer is so everyone say it with me! "YES I AAAMMM!...Wait..I am..or..**I AM**! OH WHAT EVERRRRR!" I laughed like a maniac and started to run to random places.

While I was running and laughing maniacally, I saw Belphegor talking to a group of girls..or was he? I don't know anymore!

I ran to him and pushed him without noticing. "BELPHEGOR YOU BASTARD!"

Belphegor was on the floor mad "What the hell mai-I pointed at him and started to laugh my ass off. As known as LMFAO.

"PFFFTBAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR FOR! DID SOMEONE **PUSH YOU** OR SOMETHING HAHAHAHAHAH! YOUR SOOO CLUMSY!"

He looked at me weirdly "Hey..are you…"

"OH MY GOD THE STUPID SUN IS MAKING ME SWEATING!" So I took off my shirt..don't worry I had my swimsuit! Umm I think it was called a tankini or something..with a skirt…SHIT I FORGOT! "YAAAYY THAT'S ALL BETTAAAA! PFFT HAHAHA YOU'RE STILL ON THE FLOOR!"

Belphegor got up while grinning and asked "…are you drunk?" I did a fist pump in the air

"I'M NOT DRUNK! I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IIIITT!" and started to shake my hips side to side "And these HIPS DON'T LIE SHAKIRA!"

And there was Belphegor…just looking at me blankly.

"…..What are you looking at? Oh I GET IT! YA THINK I'M PRETTY DON'T YA! YA LOLICON PRINCE HAHAAAA!" I said to him.

"THE PRINCE IS NOT A LOLICON MAID!" He yelled back.

Then…I started to cry and became a shy type girl. "I…I..I'm sorry… really didn't h…have to..yell at me…..uuuu"

Everyone looked at Belphegor like he's a horrible person. Even the girls that were around him started to hate him. Belphegor sighed and pat my head. "….Sor-

I didn't let him finish the sentence and yelled "TRIAL OF THE DRAGON!" I kicked him in the stomach..thank you Hiimdaisy!

"OW!" He yelled. "B..B…Belphegor no..BAKAAAA! AUUUUUU" I said running and crying like they do in shojo comics. BUT IN SLO MO!

Few minutes later I stopped running and I was not drunk anymore.

I looked around and there were some whispers. "Hey isn't that Piyo chan..from that star channel?" "I don't know…"

I sighed. I mean what's so great of me being on TV? I'm still a person..not a star or anything!

A group of guys came up to me and asked "Hey…are you Hoshizuki Piyo chan?"

"..hai….nanika? (Yeah…what about it?)"

Then they all started to get excited..WOAH I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT YA PERVS GEEZ! "DUDE! This is AWESOME! We get to see Piyo chan here in Italy! Do you mind if I get a picture of you!" One of them said.

"Ummm sure! I guess." I replied. Now they started to feel so happy and took a picture.

"Ummm 'xcuse me but umm can I have an autograph?" the other person said kind'f shyish. He took out a pen and a notebook. Where the fuck did he get those at the beach!

I sighed"Sure! But after this I need to go kk?" They nodded and I signed my name.

"Well I gotta go back to the group so seeya!" I waved at them and left. But one of the guys in the group grabbed my wrist tight "Oh c'mon! Just 10 more minutes! Let's hang out!" He said with a smile.

"Ummm could you…let go…please?" I asked nicely. "Let's have fun~" The guy next to him smiled…creepidly.

THAT'S A RAPE FACE THAT IS A RAPE FACE! RAPE ALERT RAPE ALERT!

"Ooooooooo you guys look HOT!" Some guy said. They all turned around..and saw Lussuria

"OMG look at those muscle! And those strong abs!" The man lost his grip for some reason so I yanked him off and ran to Lussuria for help

"Luss nee! Help mee!" Lussuria looked at me like he just noticed I was there. That's cold man!

"Oh Piyo! You're here too?" He said. I KNEW IT!

"They've been trying to hit on me by doing pick up lines!" I whined. "Oh don't worry Piyo chan~ I'll deal with these _handsome_ men. Now run along sweetie!" Lussuria said as he petted me. I nodded and left.

As I went away Lussuria let them go into the woods that they were behind. Then I heard screaming and yelling.

Few minutes later Lussuria was the only one coming out of the woods. I ran to him saying "…What did you do to them!"

He smiled and blushed "Oh some…adult stuff."

"WAIT WHAT!"

TBC!


	18. Huffle puffle and Kuro Futa

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 18- Huffle Puffle and the Kuro Futa

Wednesday 5:23 pm

Meanwhile, I was walking tiredly. "Well…RIP to those group of men…who never came out with Lussuria." I thought to myself "And I never got to meet Tsuna at the beach because of Reborn.

UGH That stupid Sadistic number two baby! Why did you even put alcohol in that fruit punch! He could'f done it to someone else like Gokudera or Tsuna!" I went back to the house to get some rest. Then...more assholes came. Fran walked up from behind and called on me.

I turned around and saw more of the same juice that I drank. "Here Piyo chan." He gave me one.

"Umm thanks Fran..just put it in a water bottle and I'll drink it later." I said meaning HELL NO! I WON'T DRINK THAT STEROID DRINK! Fran just nodded and went inside.

I went inside and lay on the floor. "Uuuuuu tsumetai~ (It's cold)" I said rolling all over the place.

"What are you doing on the floor maid?" Belphegor said who was behind me.

"Can't you see? I'm rolling on the floor DUH! It's fun! Deal with it!" I said. Belphegor stood there looking at me. I stopped rolling and looked at him "…..what?"

"What?" He said. "Why are you looking? Doesn't this bore you out?" I asked. Belphegor didn't say anything and was still staring at me. This…was uncomfortable. So I stood up and went to my room.

"UUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHH!" I groaned while pomfing my bed. Yes….seriously..POMF! I was so tired the I don't wanna move! Until some yelling bull machine/terminater comes barging in..like always.

"VOOOIIII PIYO!" he yells. I rolled to his direction "….whaaaaat?"

"Listen! We're going to Bel's other mansion so hurry the fuck up!" did he just say that proudly...like saying DUDE! I AM THE BEST OF ALL NOW PRAISE ME LORDA SHAKIRA!

I just stared at him for 3 minutes and said "HUFFLE PUFFLE!" Squalo grabbed my shirt and started to drag me all the way outside.

"GNYAAAAAAA! HUFFLE PUFFLE! HUFFLE PUFFLE! LET ME GOOO!" I yelled. Struggling to get out! Squalo tried to stop me "VOOI SHUT UP! YOU'RE LOUD!" I crossed my arms.

"Oh look who's talking? You're the number 1 loudest person who lives in Italy and flirts with other woman. Also plays with his shark in the ocean. AND I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH IT!" Yeah I'm number 1 of bitch talking! Wait.. is this a bitch talk? I don't know but I am number 1 of something right? UP TOP?

"HEY! That's not me! Say that to Belphegor!" Squalo yelled back. I laughed "HAHA! NICE! ….Can you let me go now?" "NO!" Me-(TTATT)

Soon when Squalo and I made it to that stupid prince's OTHER GIGANTIC HOUSE THAT IS STILL THE SMALLEST. Seriously…HOW IS THAT SMALL! It's fucking huge! Everyone was already inside. Squalo threw me into a couch.

"HIDEBU! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WHAT THE HELL SQUALO?" I yelled. Then I gasped "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE A CHILD MOLESTER!"

Belphegor laughed at me "Shishishi but you're not a child maid. You're like around 13 "

"Uhhh yeah I am! I'm only 9 idiots!" I said turning to him. Everyone looked at me….strangely. Belpehgor had this weird sweat drop"…you're not serious..Are you?" Squalo said without a voi. Well what do ya know!

"NO! I'm just kidding! GEEZE! You guys take things too seriously..except for you Fran!" I said. These people are too stupid!

"Yaaaay~" Fran cheered which does not help at all. Just knifes on his hat.

"So anyway, why are we at your other house Belphegor?" I asked him.

"How should I know? I only asked for a person to come." He said while leaning the couch.

"….Why one?" I asked again. "Shishi cause- "I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Some person said.

I turned around to the door and saw a little boy…..Oh my fucking god with leprechauns! It's Futa! Why the hell is he here?

"But I'm so happy that you're here with the vongola!" Futa said proudly. Futa…wrong time and place to say that boy!

"VOOII the Vongola are here too?" Squalo asked/yelled at Futa. He nodded "Yeah! And you all came here to be part of my FAMILY!"

I walked up to Futa, took a deep breath and said "The Varia who raped me in a car and went to this beach in Italy. And I who got amazed at Belpehgor's small vacation how which was huge, went to the beach with everyone and got drunk because Reborn might've gave me alcohol. Hours later Squalo dragged me into THIS house and you came in say WHAT?"

Everyone applause while Fran was saying "Oooooohhhh"

"Okay! Let's start the family!" Futa said walking to Lussuria. "Lussuria san will be the big brother!"

"Eeehh But I wanna be a mom~!" Lussuria whined. Futa went to Squalo next. "Squalo will be my big brother!"

"VOOI WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A BROTHER?" He complained. "Do you want to be an old granny then?" Futa said as he was smiling. Evil!

"And the father would be Belpehgor! Because he owns this place. And now for the mother..which means you'll be married to Belphegor…" Please don't be me, please don't be me.

I took a glance at Belphegor and…he was looking at me. NO NO NO NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME! OH GOD PLEASE DON'T BE ME! "This person with the hat will be Belphegor's wife." Futa finally said.

I laughed "HAHAHAHAHA I hope you have a gay life hahahahahapfftt hahhahahaha!"

**And then the two happily married couple was ready to divorce immediately**….

"And now for this last person she will be…" Futa announced. "Hm..what?" I asked getting a bit excited.

Futa put dog ears on my head and said "Pochi!" ...What? WHAT THE FUCK?

"A DOG! So wait…why am I a dog?" I was waay too confused.

Futa smiled "Well that's because every girl is always a dog. ALWAYS." His eyes were turning evil.

Oh god! Then that means. I pointed at myself "I'm a BITCH! Oh wait I wasn't going to say that. Let me re-fraise myself." I coughed to clear my throat and pointed at Futa "Your KURO FUTA! (Dark Futa)"

**Fran and Belphegor- now divorced**

TBC


	19. The regular banana headed prince

I'm going to change everyone!

**Me- WOOOP PIYO-CHAMA'S BACK!**

Chapter19- The regular banana headed prince

Thursday 8:42 am

It was morning already? Oh well. I stretched in my bed and then…there was an arm..around my waist. I quickly turned around and saw..THAT!

I shook Fran awake. HA! You thought it was Belphegor wasn't it! HAHAHA WRONG! YA PERVERTED MINDS! XD

"C'mon! Fran..wake up!" I whispered while shaking harder. His response "…."

I shook him even harder. "FRAAAANNNNN!" Still nothing.

God…..wait….why and how am I in his room? WHAT THE FUCK! OH GOD! WE DIDN'T DO IT DID WE? OH NO NO NO,NO,NO,NO FUCKING NO! GTFOOM! (Get the fuck off of me)

I pushed him away….That did not even work at all! WAKE UP DAMMIT! So I smacked him in the head.

And why did I not notice that he did not have his hat on! I'm such an idiot! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!

Then..Belpehgor. He opened Fran's door "Hey Fran wake u-…" stared at me..for a very long time.

"Okay…this is NOT what you think of! You have a perverted mind so of course you would think of it!" I finally said.

Fran sat up and said "Piyo chan….you were awake already?"

**[Insert another awkward silent moment here]**

"…..As I was saying…this is not what you think of and WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TOUCHING FRAN!" I yelled turning to Fran slowly.

"Sorry~." Fran replied. I'm not gonna say where he was touching kk!

**THIS SENE HAS BEEN DELETED BECAUSE OF TOO MANY MISUNDERSTANDINGS VIOLEn- oh fuck it I'm just gonna Say SKIP!**

"So why was I in your room Fran?" I said eating chips and watching TV.

"You passed out last night in my room." Fran answered. "How did I pass out?" I asked.

"You don't remember do you Piyo chan?" He said. "NOPE!" :D

Fran sighed and told me "You drank that fruit punch, got drunk, went into my room and laughed like a maniac, and passed out in my room."

"…..Say wha?" I said. "Never mind Piyo chan."

Futa came in and called everyone "Guys! We made breakfast!"

I jumped out of the couch and ran to the table to see. My mouth drooled. "….Damn."

"Pochi you have to eat over there." Futa said pointing to the side of the room.

"Huh? Oh ok then!" I walked to the corner and started to eat. Every came in and started to look at me. "….What are you doing?" Squalo asked.

"Fant gryu fee? Bfine feating thunbbass!" I said while eating."What?" he asked again.

I swallowed my food and said it again. "I said, Can't you see? I'm eating dumbass! Get it right!"

"But why on the floor sweetie" Lussuria asks. "Uhhh cause I wanna? Now c'mon! This is really good!" I pointed to the table.

"…." They sat down and started to eat with Futa.

"…Dude…this steak is awesome!" I said to myself. "…could use something thought." Belphegor said. "Yeah…could use a bit more pepper…wait what?"

I looked at the side and why the hell is Belpehgor next to me…..when the fuck did he get here? "Why are you sitting next to me?" I ask

"Cause I can…."

I rolled my eyes cause I really didn't give a fuck "….whatever."

Later….Fran was on the other side…just minding his own damn business and eating his food. I sighed and moved to another corner.

"Why did you change spot Piyo chan?" Fran asks.

My answer, "Because you 2 people are in my bubble barrier!"

"Bubble barrier?" They both said at the same time. I made a circle around me "This is my Bubble barrier! Anyone who goes near me while eating, you will all die from my pain!"

They both gulped. "But this was the first time you knew about this, so I guess you won't get hurt from me!"

"Wait you're not going to hurt us?" Fran asks. I made a weird face at him "You wanted me to?" Wow..and I thought Belphegor had that kind of fetish…called DoM (Masochist in Japanese!)

After breakfast Futa asked us if we want to go to the forest where there was some kind of mansion or whatever. Futa showed us the way up and along the way, I was like behind everyone!

And when I was always behind and everyone was at the front, Futa always warns them that there is some kind'f trap.

The weirdest or fucking stupid thing that happens is that I always go into the traps! Ooohhhh that Kuro Futa! In my head right now, I want to beat the shit out of Kuro Futa! Not the regular! Kuro! There's a difference!

And yet again! I fell into that stinking hole! When I got up, everyone…wasn't there. Was I lost? Or they left me here?

I sighed "Oh those white Italian bastards with an Italian kid."

Now what! What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know sing the happy song?...Yeah I'll do that!

**_I am really special cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile I'm so damn happy that people are jealous of me!_**

**_When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song. It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long! _**

**_Oh Oh oh I'm sooo happy I can barely breath puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens baby teeth! _**

**_Watch all you mothers I'm happy as hard core. Happy as a coupon for a twenty dollar whore!_**

**_I'm so happy I'm sugar coated me! Happy good anger bad that's my philosophy!_**

**"_I can't do this man I'm not happy!"_**

No seriously! I'm not happy..I'm fucking bored and lonely! So I took a deep breath and yelled out. "FFFUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!"

…Yeah I have nothing to do now! "Uuuuuugh!" I groaned while walking nowhere at all. "What am I going to do now! And that Kuro Futa is…is just evil!"

And then I started sing again.

**_I hate everyone from this curs-ed planet earth!_**

And yes….I was talking about _those_ people!

Yup!...I'm fucking lonely! I feel sad for myself for being lonely right now! But then I saw a banana headed person up ahead.

I rolled my eyes. Oh great it's him! As I ran to him "You.." he turned around and I pushed him while saying "You Italian prince bastard!"

He was on the floor "Ow! How dare you call me a bastard peasant!" he yelled.

Wait..peasant…oh wait a minute I get it now! CRAP! I lend a hand to him "S-sorry Rasiel! You okay?"

Yes…it was Rasiel…the stupid banana headed prince's twin..that was supposed to be dead! At least he isn't a banana PEEL like Belpehgor!

Rasiel didn't say anything and grabbed my hand to get up. "…how do you know me?" he asked. Oh great here it goes!

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Well duh! You're that banana headed twin brother! YEESH! He's a bastard! A perverted, dumbass, mother fucking, sadistic/masochist, and gay for Fran bastard!"

He smiled and laughed "Shesheshe I agree."

"And don't do that signature laugh it sickens me! Well...Belpehgor is the most worst so I guess I'll get use to it. And wait a minute, how the hell are you alive?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No thank you then!" I patted his head "At least you're not that stupid Belpehgor!" Rasiel didn't say anything again and just looked at me…well I think he is. Because of those bangs. "?..what?" I asked

He grabbed my arm and started to drag me somewhere "Come with me!" he said.

"Uhh how can I come when you're already dragging me?" Like literally..I'm not even walking.

"Just come and it will be ok. Sheshesheshe." He laughed. Ok now I'm really wonder. And I whined…like last time Belphegor ordered me to get his stupid drink. "Nooooooooo I don't wannaaaaaa!" I started

"Be quiet peasant!" he yelled. "Noooo I'm going to get raaaaaped! Heeeeelp meeeeeee-

Rasiel hit me in my nerve spot and I pretty much past out. Now I don't know where I'm going.

FFFFFUCK!

TBC!


	20. who the fuck are you?

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 20- Who the fuck are you?

I passed out because of Rasiel hitting me on the nerve spot. Now I don't know where the fuck I am! I woke up in a room. And I was lying on the bed. I got up "…what happened?" I asked myself.

"You're in master Rasiel's vacation home master Piyo." Someone said. I jumped a little and saw a maid smiling.

"Ummmm hi?" I said with an uncomfortable voice. "Hello!" She replied. "sooo…why did Rasiel made me come to this place?"

"Don't worry Master Piyo! Master Rasiel is going to explain everything to you!" The maid said and started to blush "And he even carried you bridal style kya! So romantic!"

"Ok…then?" I started to follow the maid to where Rasiel is. "Right this way Master Piyo." She said opening the door. I saw Rasiel sitting on a couch and drinking some kind of tea and looked up at me.

"Shesheshe you finally awoken Piyo." He said

"How do you know my na-

"I looked at your wallet."

I sighed "Thought so." I sat down across from. The maid gave me a cup of water. I looked at the and blankly looked at him. "…"

"…what?" He asks.

"No…nothing. Just looking"

"….So I wanted to ask you something." He put his cup down

"What?" I said while drinking water.

"Are you married to my brother?" Then there was an awkward silence for like 10 seconds.

"…excuse me but is there a window that I could open?" I ask.

Rasiel pointed to the side. I went there, opened the window, drank my water, and then spit taked outside.

I turned to him "WHAT?"

He laughed "Sheshesheshe I guess not then."

"HELL NO! JUST NEIN!" I smacked Rasiel in the head "BAD BAD!"

"Don't smack me peasant!" He yelled so I stopped. "Hmph! So why am I here anyway?"

"To kill my brother, Belpehgor." He answered. "…..say what?"

"You're cute aren't you? I said to kill my brother."

"And why am I involved in this?" I asked. Cause seriously..why the hell does he need me for?

He did that creepy smile like Belphegor's. "Sheshe cause you're my bait."

"Wait..bait? WHY? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME! And I am NOT cute ok? I'm a BAMF!"

"What does that mean?"

"Uhhh it means Belphegor is an Asshole Mother Fucker?"

"That doesn't even make sense."

I groaned "UUUGH! Fine! It's Badass Mother Fucker! GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

Rasiel looked at me weirdly like..what the fuck is she even doing. "….so are you in peasant?" He asks.

I crossed my arms "MEH…"

"Well?"

"…..meh…"

Rasiel shrugged"Well I guess not then..Maid!" The maid came in as fast as she could. "Yes master Rasiel?"

"Erase her memory!" he ordered "On it."

The maid grabbed me and started to go to a different room. "H-hey! What are you doing!" I asked her trying to stop.

"Erasing your memory master Piyo." She said replying fast.

I got a little bit irritated and noticed something. "Wait but that means I won't remember anyone then! And that's a bad thing because I might fall in love with that banana peel headed prince! I'm not talking about Rasiel here! I'm talking about Belpehgor..and to think of it,…EUGH!"

She only smiled at me "Don't worry master Piyo. I'll only erase the time when you knew the Varia squad."

"I told you that's a bad thing! I might fall in love with that idiot prince!" I shook my head no as fast as I can until the maid said this.

Then she sighed" How about this? What if I make a secret word or a way to make your memories go back? Is that ok?"

I thought for a bit."(….yeah! And I want to know how they react if I don't know them!) O…k then?"

The maid went to a room and asked me to lay in the bed. So..I did! "Ok master Piyo just clear your mind. And look do you have a pendant or a necklace that is from someone part of the varia?" she said.

"Oh yeah I have this!" I took out a necklace that I had. It was the one that the maid gave me when I helped her so she wouldn't get in trouble from that steak loving boss. (see chpt 2).

She nodded and took the necklace. "This will be the secret way of getting your memory back. Wear it and you'll get to remember again. And if you break it before you wear it, then you'll never get to remember your memories. Got it?"

I gulped and nodded thinking if they ever come; I hope they will never break it.

"Ok then you'll forget your memory in 3….2…1!" she yelled out.

And then I went blank until someone shook me.

**A/N-NOW GUYS! I LOST MY MEMORY so ITS LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw….4 group of guys just looking at me. "….what the fuck?" I said silently.

"Ah. Bel senpai! Piyo chan woke up! And you're wearing a dress." Some green frog hat said.

"VOOII PIYO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE!" The long silver haired guy asked me.

Now I did not know what's going on so I only replied "uhhhhhh"

"Oh Piyo chan! Sweetie! I'm glad that you're ok!Cute dress by the way!" The gay looking guy said.

"Shishi you finally woke up maid!" Said the blond haired guy said. He kind'f looked at Rasiel though. Weird huh?

I blankly looked at them like who the fuck are you guys. "Uhhhh Who…are you guys?" I asked all of them.

They all looked surprised for some reason. "What are you talking about Piyo chan? C'mon let's go back home." The frog said.

"H-how do you know me? And what do you mean home?" I said to him.

"VOOOIII Don't fucking play stupid! Now let's go!" The long haired guy started to grab my arm and started to drag me out of bed. "HEY!" I pushed him away "I'm not going! I don't even know who you people are!"

"Shishi stop fooling around maid." The blond hair said laughing. "I already told you! I don't know who you are!"

"Mou Piyo chan. Are you mad at them? Is that why you're lying?" The gay guy said. Then a mad mark came on to my head.

"I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU FUCKING PEOPLE ARE! THE ONLY THING I KNOW IS THAT I LIVE WITH RASIEL! AND THAT'S IT! YOU FUCKING IMBOSOLE!"

Everyone in the room became silent. I was out of breath.

"…..So you really don't know who we really are Piyo chan?" Frog head asks me again.

"OH MY GOD YES! I DON'T KNOW!" I said again. Then he gave me a sugar cookie. "Uhhh what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Don't you like sugar cookies Piyo chan?" he said with some kind'f weird puppy dog face.

"Well I do like sugar cookies but I don't want any!" I said. He turned to the other three and said "Senpai~ She really lost her memory about us."

"VOOOIIII HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" The long haired yelled out. I covered my ears "GOD SHUT UP! You long haired asshole prick!" I mumbled.

"Shishishi that's not possible stand and watch the prince." The blond guy went near me. "…what?" I said.

"Marry me." He said grabbing my hands. And the back-round was all sparkly and trying to make it romantic and bright. My face was a blank. And his face was just smiling.

I sighed "Thanks for proposing me…but…I'm already taken." I said to him.

Everyone's reaction- "EEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

Long haired- :O

Frog head- 7_7 (looking somewhere)

Gay guy- /v/

Blond guy- :|

Then the blond guy let goes of my hand "…so you don't remember do you?" has asked.

I rolled my eyes "YES FOR THE 12,321,453 TIME, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU FUCKING PEOPLE ARE!"

"Oh my this is a bad thing! How do we get her back?" the gay guy said to the long haired guy. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!"

"She she she I know the way~" Some other voice said at the door. Everyone turned around and saw Rasiel. Just chill'n and leaning on the door.

TBC

Ummmm is this a cliff hanger? If it is then soo sorry! YURUSHITEEEEE (forgive meeeee)!


	21. The word

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 21- The word

Rasiel was leaning on the door just laughing. "Shesheshe…I know the way~."

Everyone looked at him. The blond guy….was mad. "…Siel…" he mumbled.

My face brightened "Rasiel samaaaaaaaa!" and ran to him. Now the guy's faces were like "….WHAT?"

"Who are these people Rasiel sama? Do you know them?" I ask him. Rasiel only patted my head. "Yeah….I know them..especially my brother Belpehgor."

He looked up at that blond guy. I looked up too but I don't know what his facial expression is, but he looked furious. Like…mad. I could tell because of his mouth.

" VOOOIIII TELL US THE WAY YOU ASSHOLE!" The long haired yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at my FIANCE you old lady!" I yelled back at him.

"FIANCE!" They all said in unison.

I nodded "That's right Rasiel sama's my fiancé! So stop yelling at him!"

Then Rasiel's brother threw some kind'f knives near Rasiel. "Siel!...Give back the maid!" he mumbled.

"Sheshe..only if you play my game." Rasiel replied. Oh what is this SAW?

"Here are the rules. To get your precious princess here, you have to find the necklace that holds the memory when the clock strikes twelve. And you won't get help from your comrades. Find it, get her memory back and you can have the princess. Don't find it, you'll be killed by me and I'll have the princess. Are you in?"

The blondie only smiled. "Shishishi who needs comrades? I can do this by myself. Because I'm a prince~!"

Rasiel looked at the clock. It was 10:00. "You only have 2 hours to find the necklace in this huge house. Have fun~ Shesheshesheshe." He left the room and I followed him.

But that long haired piece of shit grabbed my hand telling me that I have to stay here with them. What the hell! Why am I supposed to be with THEM? I want to go with Rasiel sama!

I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. The frog hat guy sat next to me "My name is Fran~." He said.

"And my name is Piyo. Hoshizuki Piyo!" I said. "I already know your name Piyo chan. The long haired guy is Squalo senpai, The gay looking guy is Lussuria, and the person that left the room was that stupid senpai's brother Bel senpai. I call him a (fake) prince."

I smacked Fran on his hat. "Don't say that Rasiel sama's stupid! People who say that they are stupid are the stupid ones STUPID!" "Sorry~."

The Lussuria guy came up to me. "Oh you are just adorable with that dress on! Do you mind wearing this one? It's an inspiration!" He takes out a pink dress with a lot of frills and ribbons on it.

"Ummm maybe later..miss..or…sir?" I said awkwardly.

**MEANWHILE ALL YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR….BELPHEGOR!  
**

Belpehgor's been kicking through doors and breaking objects. He even barged into maids rooms. When they say they don't know, he kills them with his knifes and move on to the next door. "Dammit! Where's the stupid necklace!" he says.

"I know where it is." Someone says behind him. Belphegor turns around and sees another maid. Just smiling at him.

He smiled "Shishishi I hope you're not lying maid. Where is it?" he says getting out a fan of knives at her.

She smiled but said. "I'll tell you if you answer this one question."

"And what is that?" Belpehgor asks.

Then there was a long awkward epic silence like they are going to start a battle or a match or something.

"Are you…." The maid starts.

"Am I what?"

And then the maid blushed and did these squeals saying "Are you Master Piyo's girlfriend?"

"…..what?" Belpehgor had a sweat drop meaning that he doesn't know what the hell is going on.

"Well are you? Are you Master Piyo's girlfriend?" She said with her eyes all sparkling. The eyes are trying to communicate him 'tell me tell me tell me tell me! Are you are you are you are you!"

"C'mon don't be shyyy! I wanna know! Tell me and I'll tell you pleaaase!" she begged.

Belpehgor started to grin. "Well you could say that but she's my maid."

The maid's eyes are now with hearts and started to squeal really loud "KYAAAAAAA! OMG OMG OMG OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! RASIEL WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MASTER PIYO'S FIANCE! THIS IS A LOVE TRIANGLE! O MAH GOD! I MUST BE CRAZYYYYY!"

"….Are you another version of Lussuria the gay queen or something?" he aks.

"Oh no I'm not! I'm just a romance lover that's all! And the necklace is at the library. The bottom of the house. It's in the desk drawer. Hurry! You only have like around 20 minutes!" She exclaims.

"Shishish Thank you~" Belphegor says while running off to the library.

**END OF BELPHEGOR FOR RIGHT NOW!**

"Soooo….let me get this straight! I knew you people before I came to this place? And then I lost my memory because of Rasiel sama?" I said sitting and drinking tea.

The group nodded meaning as a yes.

I sighed, stood up, And flipped the table over! "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENCE STILL! AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

"VOOIII YOU SPILLED TEA OVER ME!" Squalo was it? Said to me. "Oh…Sorry~." I said.

The door barged open. We turned around and saw Rasiel. "Shesheshe. Piyo could you come with me for a sec?" he asks me.

I nodded and followed him. "What is it Rasiel sama?" I said while walking. He stopped and turned to me. "….?"

"Piyo." He said. "Yes?" I ask.

He started to get closer to me. "eh..umm..Rasiel…sama?"

"Piyo…I..I" Then he kissed me. Lips to LIPS! Eh?...Hoeh?...HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?

And then someone pulled me away from Rasiel and punched him. "Don't you DARE kiss my maid Siel!"

I looked up and guess who it was. Its Belpehgor to the rescue! He was seriously pissed off. Rasiel went to the ground and started to get mad too.

"What the? Why is Rasiel sama's brother here?" I ask him. Belpehgor only gave me a smile and handed me a necklace. "Here maid wear this."

"Ummmm ok then?" I took the necklace and wore it.

My head started to hurt and I had flashbacks of what happened after I lost my memories.

Everyone came out of the room and saw me, Belpehgor, and Rasiel.

"Piyo chan?" Fran calls me. "Who…"

"What?"

" Who the fuck..put me…in this fucking DRESS!" I yelled. "Shesheshe it was me princess~." Rasiel said.

My hands turned into fists. "You made me lose my memory about the Varia, you took my first kiss, and you PUT ME IN A DRESS? YOU-

And then I used the word that I never said in my whole entire childhood.

"...YOU DICK!"

TBC


	22. The secret

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 22- The secret

"YOU DICK!"

The yell was so loud that there was an echo everywhere in the mansion.

Everyone was silent….this was the longest silent I have ever been in. Until Belpehgor said. "M-maid…did you just say…."

I looked at him. "…what?" I ask.

"V-voi…." Was the only thing that Squalo said.

Lussuria did a gasp "Piyo chan!"

"Whaaata?" I ask again.

Fran didn't say anything.

"What? You want me to say a different word but have the same meaning as that? Ok I will Rasiel you co-

"NO!" They wall yelled out.

"Ok ok you didn't have to yell it in front of my face you know?" I said. "Anyway, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU RASIEL? I MEAN….LOOK AT ME?"

Rasiel stood up again "The losing your memory part or stealing your first kiss." He smirked at Belpehgor.

"No! Not that…..I was talking about this dress! Why the fuck would you put me in a dress….IF I HATE THEM!" I said punching him in the face which led him to the floor again.

Then I started to beat the shit out of him.

"THIS (_PUNCH)_ DRESS IS TOO (_PUNCH)_ FRILLY AND TOO MANY RIBONS_ (PUNCH)_. EVEN THOUGHT I LIKE THE COLOR BLUE, (_PUNCH)_ DOESN'T MEAN I (_PUNCH)_ HAVE (_PUNCH)_ TO (_PUNCH_) WEAR (_PUNCH_) A (_PUNCH)_ DRESS_ (PUNCH)_!"

"I LOOK (KICK) RIDICULOUS WITH THIS DRESS (KICK)! Well except that I'm not wearing pants it's all breezy here. Haha! (KICK)"

The last kick was on well…you already know right? I was out of breath and looked at the Varia.

All of them…were creeping out or just surprised that a girl kicked the prince's ass. "…..what?" I ask.

" YAY~ Welcome back Piyo chan~" Fran said hugging me.

"Haha Why thank you for welcoming me back Fran! Not like those other people except for Lussuria."

Squalo and Belphegor looked at me in shock "HEY!"

"What you didn't say welcome back or anything." I said. "Anyway can I go home and change now?"

"And eat?" Asks Fran.

"Yeah what he said also!" I said pointing at Fran.

"Yeah lets go back. Oh and I even got you new clothes Piyo chan!" Lussuria said walking towards the door.

"Really SWEET!"

All of us started to go to the exit until Rasiel yelled at me.

"H-HEY! What about the plan? I thought I was supposed to kill my brother!"

I ran to him and kicked him. "Uhh first of all I didn't even agree! I said Meh! And it might be a bad thing if you kill him. Wanna know why? Because there are Varia fans in my world! And if you kill him, they are not going to be popular. Here's the order of popular in the Varia.

1- Xanxus

2- Squalo

3- Belphegor

4- Fran

5- Lussuria

6- Levi

Man I feel so sorry for Levi!...NAH!" Then I went out of the house along with the Varia and head home to OUR vacation home. Not KURO FUTA'S.

"Wait a minute, where's Futa?" I ask.

"That Futa was a fake Piyo chan. There was someone who could be an illusionist like me and made Futa." Fran answered.

"Huh….so there is no Kuro Futa? YES! Oh and Squalo!"

Squalo turned and looked at me. "What?"

"Do you want to know the secret?" I ask him.

"What secret?" All of them said.

"Oh c'mon Squalo! You know..the one I was going to tell you at the taxi but I said that you have to guess until you get it right which you didn't?" I said like these guys are stupid as hell.

"Oh yeah that? What is it?" Squalo asks

"Guess it first." I said.

Squalo sighed "Fine! That he never gotten laid once in his life?"

I shook my head. "NOPE!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?"

"Really? REALLY? Why did you not realize this? I mean you guys have been with Xanxus for like I don't know 8 years and you still didn't know? Dude…Guys…that is just…..thst is just SAD!"

"WHAT IS IT!" They all yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed "FINE! If you noticed his name, Xanxus, take out both of the x's and you get Anus! And if you put the letter T at the end you get Tsuna back words! GEEZ YOU MORONS!"

Everyone started to laugh really hard.

"PFTBAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Squalo was laughing his fucking head off the most.

"USHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHI" Belpehgor had a lot of shis that time. I think that was the most shis he have ever done.

"Hahahahahahahaha~" YEAH Fran Finally laughed! YES!

"HOHOHOHOHOHO" What kind of laugh was that Lussuria? What are you a queen of England?..yes. Yes he is!

"Uhhh guys?...Is it that funny?" I ask them.

"HAHAHA C-CAUSE IT IS? WE NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT HAHA!" Squalo answered.

"Whatever dude. I don't know WHY you NEVER thought about it though? And we're almost there so stop laughing!"

We Finally made it back to the vacation house and I lied on the couch. "UUUUUUGHHH! I'm tiiirreeeddd!" I groaned.

"Aren't you going to change Piyo chan?" Fran asks me. "Oh yeah I was!" I went upstairs to my room and started to change.

Then….I had a feeling that someone's looking at me. I looked at the window…nothing. So I glared at the door.

"GET OUT YA HENTAIS!" I yelled.

"Sorry~" The voice was Fran's

"VOI! I told you it was a bad idea!" Squalo obviously

Then I opened the door wider and yelled again. "GET OUT!

"Shishishi at least I saw the maid na-

I hit Belphegor with a lamp. Did it hit him? HELL YEAH!

"OW!" all three of them started to run away.

"YA GET KICKED BY A HORSE AND DIE!"

After I changed I went outside. I stretched my arms in the air "….how long have I been here with the Varia anyway? Like 6 or 10 days?"

"Actually it's been 3 months" Someone said.

I turned around but there was nobody there. "I'm at the tree!" it says. So Ilooked up and saw a..boy.

I looked at bit closer at him "….Mammon?"

TBC


	23. 10 year cherry blossom

I'm going to change everyone!

Chapter 23- 10 year cherry blossom

"…Mammon?" I ask again trying to guess of I'm right. "Yeah it's me." He said.

Wait…why was he even alive anyway? I thought he was dead. What? What the fucking fiddle stick is going on!

"I think you're wondering why I'm still alive….aren't you?" Mammon asks me.

"Oo! Let me guess! You faked your death, went somewhere far away from here and tried to do something important that happened in the first place!"

Mammon just stood there "….Never mind then."

"Wait so I was right? HELL YEAH!" I yelled but Mammon covered my mouth "Be quiet! Everyone doesn't know I'm here or I'm alive."

"…k" he let go and sighed.

"….So why are you here for?" I ask.

"Well do you know how you went into this world?"

I nodded "Yeah those three dumbasses came out of my damn laptop and kidnapped me for do damn reason!"

"The reason was that I wanted you for a mission." He answered.

"Say wha~?" I said tilting my head.

"I wanted you for a mission. And you completed it."

"…Say wah~?" I said again.

Mammon sighed "Look. I wanted to test if you can change the Varia people. And it seems like they did change."

"Woah woah woah wait! So this is why I got the job of something that 'Anus' person said when I first came here?"

Mammon nodded "precisely."

"…So that means that Anus…KNOWS that you're ALIVE?"

Mammon nodded again. And I slapped him. "You mother piece of LOLICON!"

"What was that for?" he asks.

"You secretly faked your own death just so I can go here? What is wrong with you! I mean why couldn't you just ask Verde that green headed, super saiyan, glasses freak to teleport me here! Or why couldn't you ask Irie Shouichi! You know that glasses guy that looks like Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and that pink girl tutu Dee Dee. The Dee Dee is the Cirvero twins so I don't care which one it is! The Varia except Anus that is somewhere in Japan was worried about you! And you forced Fran to be in the Varia for a replacement! You make me sick! Oh and by the way I'm sorry you Mammon fan girls but I'm at rage right now and I have just broken the fourth wall!"

Mammon didn't say anything. "Yeah…umm sorry about that Mammon. I get waay too carried all the time." I said.

Mammon- "….."

Me- :D

Mammon- "….."

Me- :DDDDD

Mammon- "…"

Me- Do you want me to help you up?

Mammon- I can get up myself.

Me- (｡◕ฺˇε ˇ◕ฺ｡) モォッ!

Mammon got up and sat on my bed. "So I came here so you can go back to your home."

"What? Really?" I ask in front of his face.

"Yes…and you're face is very close to my face." He said. "Oh sorry~!"

"If you want to go home then you can't tell _anyone in the Varia_ that you're leaving. Got it?"

I did a salute "GOT IT!"

"We'll leave tomorrow at midnight." He said leaving out the window. So what is this Cinderella but another mind fucked way? Uh…HELL YEAH!

Saturday 11:52 am

I woke up and stretched my arms. "Ahhhhh….sleepy~." I looked at the clock. 11:55. "…..12 more hours left….huh."

I got up and went downstairs to go to the living room. There was Fran lying on the couch doing nothing. "Ah Piyo chan~ morning." He said. I only waved at him and just stood there. Stood there swaying side to side.

"Piyo chan? Are you okay?" Fran asks. I nodded "…yeah I'm fine…I'm just so fucking tired!"

"Piyo chan?" he asks again. "What?"

"…are you….wearing a bra?"

"No. Why do you care?"

"Nothing~." He answered

I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen where Lussuria is. "Hey Luss nee. Can I use your cell phone?" I ask.

"Oh Hello Piyo chan! Of course you may! Buy why?" He said handing me his phone. "Well I need to call my friends for something."

"Well ok then. And we're going to Aqualandia with the Vongola after we eat. And then we'll go home around 12:30 or so!"

"Aqua…lania?" What the hell is that? Is it some kind of land..with aqua?

"Oh you'll soon get it!"

"Ummm ok then?"

I went back upstairs to my room and called Kyoko and Hana.

Kyoko- _Hello?_

Me- Hi Kyoko!

Kyoko- _Oh_ _Piyo chan! How are you?_

Me- I'm tired! And I wanna tell you and Hana about something.

Kyoko- _Sure what is it?_

Me- I'm….going back to my world.

Kyoko- _What! No way!_

Me- Yeah I know. So I wanna ask if you and Hana can get most friends as possible to do this one thing at the Aqualandia or whatever it's called.

After we ate breakfast, all of us went to this water park thing. "Umm guys I need to go to the Vongola when we find them KK?" I said to the Varia.

"Voi! Why?" Squalo asks loudly. "Uhhh because I need to ask them something…DUH!"

"And what are you going to ask them shishi." Belpehgor said. "Why do you care? Are you _worried_?" I ask. "The prince is not worried!"

"Yeaaahh suure you are." Then I found Tsuna and the others and went to them. "Tsuuuuunaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tsuna noticed me….obviously because I just screamed his name to the entire world "P-Piyo chan?"

"That's me! We were looking for you!" I said. "Kyoko! Hana! Hi!" Kyoko and Hana waved at me.

"Hi Piyo chan! We just need one more practice!" Kyoko said. "Ok I'll go with you! And who's this?" I asked looking next to Kyoko. "Oh her? This is Haru chan! Haru chan, this is Piyo chan!"

"Hajimemashite! Miura Haru desu! Nice to meet you!" Haru said. "And I'm Hoshizuki Piyo! Nice to meet you too!"

"Hurry let's go so we can get enough time to practice!" Hana said grabbing my wrist. "Got it! See ya later guys!"

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Tsuna asked. I turned back and looked at him. "….Hi-Mi-Tsu! BYE BYE!"

"VOIII! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!" Squalo yelled. "I'm not telling you!"

"VRAIII!" he yelled again.

Wait why does he sometimes say Vrai anyway? "Ummm its Voi! Not…Vrai! Anyway I'll be going somewhere so you guys can have fun without me for a while KK? Great! Thanks! Sayonara fuckers!"

"But Piyo chaaaann. I don't wanna be with these people~. Especially that fallen prince~." Fran whined while doing puppy eyes at me. "Who's the fallen prince frog!" Belpehgor said stabbing Fran with knives.

**30 minutes lataaa! **

"Dammit! Where the hell is Piyo!" Squalo asked everyone. Tsuna tried to calm him down "C-calm down Squalo! Maybe the-

Squalo-"SHUT UP TRASH!" (＾言＾)

Tsuna- "H-hiiii" （；A；）

Me- "Omatase~" (・ワ・)ノシ

Kyoko- "Tsuna kun sorry that we took so long!" (＾＾)

Haru- "Haru very sorry desu!" （＞人＜）

Tsuna- "Ah no it's okay!" *Kyoko really cute with her swimsuit*（/）(Me- At least complement Haru too you know!)

Squalo- VOI! WHY DOES IT TAKE YOU THIS LONG TO CHANGE!

Me- Dude…..We did something else…..then we changed…dumbass!

Belpehgor- And what is that?

Me- Why do you wanna know?

Fran- Because Bel senpai wants to know if you did ecchi stuff~ （―O―）

Me-..ok….ew. （OAO；）

Belpehgor- OI FRAN! （^言^）

Lussuria- Anyway C'mon! It's already 2 pm!

Me- Haaaaiii! （OワO）ノ *only 10 more hours left*

**2:10 – 4:30 at the aquarium**

"Hey! Squalo!" I yelled. "What?"

I pointed at a shark and said "It's you pft!" What? Isn't it true? He has a shark as a weapon and is a rain guardian..right? ….High five?

Lussuria,…you know right? Fran, I have no idea he's just looking at a frog…HA! Frogs!, Belpehgor, I don't care but he's trying to kill the penguins….wait….penguins? ….Oh….Hell..NO!

"Belpehgor! What are you doing! Don't try and kill the penguins!" I smacked him on the head. "Hey! Don't smack me maid! It's not like they're going home or something. Shishi"

"What the…that doesn't even make sense!"

**4:31- 6:50 At the pool**

I wasn't in the pool cause you know..I can't swim or anything. So here I am….just sitting on a chair and drinking coke. Wait…not that kind of coke! OK? The kind of soda! SODA! "Hey…are you Piyo?" Some guy asks. "Uhhh yes?"

"No way! Why are you even here? C'mon let's play in the pool." The man starts to pull me out of the chair and tries to let me go to the pool. "Umm dude….I can't swim…" I said. "Haha don't worry! I'll help yo-

"Hey! What are you doing!" Squalo yelled maybe ready for cutting him into pieces. "Uhh nothing sir! I'm sorry goodbye! Arrivederci AAHHHH!" So the man left running away.

"Umm thanks Squalo." I said.

"Tch! be careful next time!"

Be careful of what?

**7:55-11:30 atractions?**

"Piyo chan Piyo chan~ Let's go to this one next~" Fran said pointing at a haunted house. I looked at him with a serious face/ scared face "…..Do we have to?" Fran didn't listen to me and started to drag me into the house. "Nooo I don't wanna~ I hate the dark! I hate scary stuff! Help meee!"

After the haunted house

Me-"I…..Hate…You…Fran…" TAT

Fran- "Why am I supposed to be hated for~?"

Me- "Why…just WHY? Did you have to make me go to this haunted mansion! Now I'm scared! How could you!" TAT

Fran- "Because I want to see you scared~ That's all."

Me-…..Do-S! (Sadistic)

**11:45**

"Piyo chan! It's almost time!" Kyoko said tapping my shoulder. "Really? KK thanks!" And we all went back to go change.

Everyone (except Haru, Hana, Kyoko, and I) looked at a stage like "Why the hell/ fuck is there a stage?"

"You think they're going to do some kind of show Gokudera kun?" Tsuna asks Gokudera. "Probably Jyuudaime! But I think this will be boring."

"Oh C'mon Gokudera! Not all shows are boring! It could be very fun! Haha!" Yamamoto said.

"MINNA! KONNICHIWA!" I yelled with a microphone. "H-hey…is that..Piyo's voice?" Tsuna asks. "VOI! What's going on?" Squalo asks too.

Then we got up on stage with other people from the studios wearing Team k red checked uniforms. "Hello! This is Hoshizuki Piyo here! And I just wanna tell you is….that I'll be retiring for a while!"

For some reason the crowed started to do this "EEEEHHHHHHHHHH" Thing. "I know. So this will be my last stage. And this is a message to my friends and these douche bags right there!" I pointed at the Varia. "HEY!" They all said.

"Anyway…here's the message song" Kyoko and the others gathered around me and smiled. And we all said it at the same time "**10nen sakura**!" (10 year cherryblossom)

The music started and we sang and dance. (Please play this song on youtube right now if you don't know it. I think you'll like this song. AKB48 I LOVE YOU!"

_**dokoka de sakura no hanabira ga **__**(Somewhere the cherry blossom petals are)**__**  
**__**harari to kaze ni mau you ni **__**(Dancing lightly in the wind)**__**  
**_

_**dare ni mo hatataku toki ga kite **__**(Anyone has to fly away)**__**  
**__**hitori kiri de aruki dasu'n da **__**(And I start walking all by myself)**_

_**kimi to aeta koto ga **__**(To be able to meet with you)**__**  
**__**sugita kisetsu no imi (**__**Is the meaning for the past season)**__**  
**__**sono egao ga mabushikatta **__**(And that smile was so beautiful and bright)**__**  
**_

_**issho ni ikenai kedo **__**(Even though I cannot go with you)**__**  
**__**sonna ni nakanaide **__**(Do not cry so much)**__**  
**__**boku wa wasurenai **__**(I will never forget)**_

_**juu nen go ni mata aou **__**(Let's meet again 10 years from now)**__**  
**__**kono basho de matteru yo **__**(I'll be waiting right at this spot)**__**  
**__**ima yori mo motto kagayaite… **__**(Shinning than I do right now…)**__**  
**_

_**sotsugyou wa PUROSESU sa saikai no chikai **__**(Graduation process is a renewal of our vow)**__**  
**__**sugu ni moetsukiru koi yori **__**(instead of a burnt out love)**_

_**zutto itoshii kimi de ite **__**(Be the one that I always love)**_

**ima made deatta dare yori mo **_**(Because more than anyone else I've met up until now)**_

**honto ni kimi ga suki dakara **_**(I really for truly like you) **__**  
**_

**jibun no sono yume taisetsu ni **_**(Those precious dreams of yours)**__**  
**_**motto kimi wo mamoreru you ni **_**(I want to be able to protect it)**_

_**tsurai koto atte mo **__**(Even if the hurt keeps on coming)**_

_**umaku ikanakute mo **__**(And thing don't go so smoothly)**_

_**sugiru haru wo kazoe nagara **__**(As the number of passing springs add up)**__**  
**_

_**samishiku naru keredo **__**(I know that it will be sad)**__**  
**__**mirai wo shinjireba **__**(But if I believe in the future)**__**  
**__**boku wa ganbareru **__**(I can keep on going)**_

_**juu nen go ni mata aou **__**(Let's meet again 10 years from now)**__**  
**__**kono sakura saku koro **__**(I'll be waiting right here at this spot)**__**  
**__**nani ga atta tte koko ni kuru **__**(No matter what happens I'll come no matter what**__**) **_

**sotsugyou wa SUTAATO sa eien no michinori **_**(Graduation is the start of an enternal journey)**_**  
****ima wa kanashimi ni kurete mo **_**(Even if things grow painfully dark)**_**  
****zutto te wo furu kimi de ite **_**(always be waving your hand at me)**_

_**Cherry blossoms!**__**  
**__**nando saite mo **__**(No matter how many times they bloom)**__**  
**__**kyou to iu hi wo **__**(I won't never forget)**__**  
**__**wasure wa shinai **__**(Today's setting sun)**_

_**juu nen go ni mata aou **__**(Let's meet again 10 years from now)**__**  
**__**kono basho de matteru yo **__**(I'll be waiting right at this spot)**__**  
**__**ima yori mo motto kagayaite… **__**(Shining brighter than I do right now…)**__**  
**_

_**sotsugyou wa PUROSESU sa saikai no chikai **__**(Graduation process is renewal of our vow)**__**  
**__**sugu ni moetsukiru koi yori**__** (instead of a burnt out love)**__**  
**__**zutto itoshii kimi de ite**__** (Be the one that I always love)**_

_**dokoka de sakura no hanabira ga **__**(Somewhere the cherry blossom petals are)**__**  
**__**harari to kaze ni mau you ni **__**(Dancing lightly in the wind)**__**  
**_

_**dare ni mo habataku toki ga kite **__**(Anyone has to fly away)**__**  
**__**hitori kiri de aruki dasu'n da **__**(And I start walking all by myself)**_

_**motto kimi wo mamoreru you ni **__**(I want to be able to protect it even more)**_

_**juu nen go ni mata aou! **__**(Let's meet again 10 years from now!)**_

"Minna…Arigatou! Let's meet somewhere desu!" I got off the stage with Kyoko, Hana, and Haru and Tsuna and the others were waiting for us. "Umm Piyo chan? What's with all that?" Tsuna asks. All four of us were silent. I did a face palm "Uuuuugh! Tsuna! You don't know the message!" "Umm I'm sorry?" Tsuna said.

"Did anyone get the message from the song?" I ask everyone. Answer…SILENT. "What is wrong with you guys!" Hana said.

"Yeah! How come you didn't know the message Tsuna san! I'm dissaponted desu!" Haru starts to argue with Tsuna since he's the one who said it first.

"You guys. Piyo's going home!" Kyoko finally tells them. "H-hey! Kyoko! You're not supposed to say that!"

Kyoko covered her mouth "I'm sorry Piyo chan!"

I sighed "It's fine since there's only 2 minutes left for me." "Piyo chan…you're leaving?" Fran asks. "Yuppers" I said.

"Noo~ don't leave me with these stupid/long haired/ fake prince/ gay senpais~" Fran said pointing at Squalo, Belpehgor, and Lussuria. "HEY!" They all said in unison.

"Ahahahaha!"

"Muu Piyo are you ready?" Mammon said coming out of nowhere. "Oh um yeah I am!"

"VOI! MAMMON! Is that really you!" Squalo asks. "Of course it is." He answers.

"Shishishi I thought that you were supposed to be dead." Belephgor said as he laughed for no damn reason.

"I'll tell you guys everything after Piyo leaves." Mammon gave me a small bottle. "Drink this when it's twelve ok? Which is about now."

I nodded and then clock stroke twelve. I drank the bottle "Well….We'll meet again someday right?" I said to everyone.

"Yeah we will! And Piyo chan! Even though you're away, you're still our comrades, our friend!" Tsuna said smiling.

"Right!" I said waving at everyone "Bye guys!"

After that everything went all dark. I opened my eyes and I was in my original room. At home. "….A dream?" I ask myself. "…God dammit."

If this wasn't a dream, then it would've been awesome and the best thing in the whole entire life.

"…" I didn't say anything and just did nothing. I looked at the clock. 8:20. Probably the pizza guy already left. So I got up and went downstairs to get a drink of water. And on the way down, I felt something around my neck. So I check under my shirt and saw a necklace.

The same looking necklace as the maids. "…So….it wasn't a dream?" I went upstairs again and continued watching funny Varia moment.

You know…the one with Squalo saying Vraaaaiiiiiiittt in front of the screen. I clicked the play button. "Vraaaaaaiiiiiiiiiitttttt! Are your necks still attached? Fucking lazy brats!"

See?

"Get this! Fucking lousy brats! Stay where you are! Even if you pick a new signal of a new Ring outside!"

"He must be talking about Kokuyou land." Reborn said. Of course what do you think. That's the only place there's a signal!

"Shishishi if you wait patiently, a very simple instruction will be there soon. Until then, be good and stay put, little kids~." Belpehgor said as he _MAGICALLY_ popped up behind Squalo. Belpehgor…..when you said little kids…..it sounded like you're a lolicon…..ew.

"VOI! What are you doing here!" Squalo asks.

"The prince is bored so I came to bug you." Then why don't you bug Fran idiot?

"Then why don't you bug Piyo! Huh!" Wait…what?

"Squalo taichou~ She's not here remember~?" Fran said coming in _Magically_ like Belphegor. What…..WHAT!

"So I'm the fucking replacement? No! If you interrupted me again, I'll kill you!"

"I dare you."

And this the part where people pause like around 1:30 seconds by accident and it looked very wrong!

"It wasn't a dream….It Wasn't a dream!" My head is only saying this. AWESOME, YES, FUCK YES, HELL YES, AND DAMMIT.

DAMMIT is because I had to go back to here. I mean c'mon! I feel like anime world is much better than the real world!

I sighed. "…Oh well….I at least got an experience of what it is like living with the Varia."

I got kidnapped because Mammon had a mission for me.

Mission- to change everyone in the Varia.

Mission success

_End_

Thank you so much for reviewing but if you think this is the end….YOU ARE WRONG! There's a second story. WAIT FOR NEXT SEASON CIAO CIAO~!


End file.
